The New Beginning
by Honoo no Kazamidori
Summary: Everyone is under a curse and now hates the boy wonder cop Tasuku Ryuenji. Except for a few people who are not cursed. Tasuku is kicked out of the Buddypolice. Now what will Tasuku do? He could trust Jack but he is sealed away! Now who will take care of Tasuku? A new drama is about to start. Please read and enjoy.. R&R
1. Chapter 1 The curse

Game over winner Tasuku Ryuenji. "Commander I, I have captured the criminal fighter. I'm now heading back to HQ". Tasuku said in while turning his buddy skill on. "Good work Tasuku but if you are tired right now you can go back ho-". Suddenly his voice was cut off. "Commander I, Commander I, I think we should go back to HQ Jack. Something doesn't feel right". Tasuku said worriedly. "Yeah you're right, I don't know but I also have a bad feeling about this". Jack said

 _Back at HQ_

Everyone was covered with a black aura. They were looking very strange indeed. "Commander I what happened"? Tasuku said while running into HQ. "Suddenly the-"Tasuku stopped when he saw two officers with their faces downwards and covered in a black aura, which were blocking his way. "What the!" Tasuku said surprised and sweat dropping. "Tasuku, Tasukuuu", the two officers said in a very scary tone. Tasuku couldn't keep quiet anymore*he starts to laugh*. "Why are you acting like zombies?" Tasuku said nearly falling to the ground by laughing so hard. "Ahh! Tasuku come here what are you doing laughing over there?". " Huh? Tasuku I don't think they are doing this to entertain you. Look at their way of talking to you and their way of talking is very creepy." Jack worriedly saying to Tasuku. "Yeah Jack! You're right" Tasuku confusingly saying while picking himself up from the floor. "Hey what's going around here? Commander? Stella? Mr. Takihara? What's going on? Tell me please! What's gotten into you guys?"

He said while walking towards Takihara. "Come on Tasuku what could possibly be wrong?" Commander I said while giving a note to Stella and Takihara. "Yes Tasuku? I don't see anything wrong?" Takihara said in a normal voice. "Well if you say so then…" Tasuku in a very confused tone. "Come on Tasuku, how can you possibly believe in them?" Jack angrily said to Tasuku. "I can Jack! Because ever since the day I lost everything they have been there for me, giving me the best suggestions and encouraging me even when I lost hope. They have, they have* tears forming in his eyes*". "Ok ok that's enough I understood! You can listen to them if you wish to but I still think something is fishy" Jack said cutting off Tasuku and saving him the embarrassment of crying in front of everyone.

"Thanks Jack. Oh and by the way Commander I wanted to talk to you about- Commander I?". " Hope you got it?". "Yes Commander I". Commander I and Takihara were talking something in private and ignoring Tasuku. "Hey Tasuku can I see Jack's card please?"Stella asking Tasuku in a precisely, fishy way. "Yes why not?" Jack went to Stella and landed in his card form. "But Stella why did you want Jack? HUH?".

"For this!" Takihara said while holding Tasuku's arms from behind. "What the heck? Takihara what are you doing? Ahhhh" Tasuku said in a very painful voice. "Tasuku" Jack said from his card. "Shut up you!" Stella said while putting tape on Jack's card and placing him under illegal cards. "No you won't be able to see him anymore" Stella said while dusting her hands. "Jack! NOOO!" Tasuku screamed. "Keep quiet" Takihara said while pushing Tasuku towards the wall. "Commander I what's going on" Tasuku asked. Commander I looking straight towards the screen said "Nothing much only I have decided to remove you off the force". "What!?"


	2. Chapter 2 Everyone

Let's start! In this chapter Tasuku will try to find a place where he could stay happily but he doesn't know where to start from. Then he remembers his friend and rival. The only person in the world who would listen to him and that was none other than GAO MIKADO. But even in Gao's house there would be a lot of extra drama! R&R

"What!?" Tasuku said in horror

Tasuku couldn't believe what he was hearing "But Commander I? What are you saying?.. I Don't get it! . Please Commander what happened to you guys today?". "What we are saying is true now get out Tasuku! Takihara may you do the honor to get this orphan boy out of the buddypolice building and out on the streets where he truly belongs! We have been enough lenient to let him stay with us, and what would we even want to do with a boy, OH I mean an orphan boy like him. What he did was only make people attracted towards him and it only made him popular not us we aren't running a showbiz here we are working to protect the world!"

Commander I shouted the words which only made Tasuku feel like he really was no use in the buddypolice.

"But command-". "Yes commander as you wish" Takihara said cutting of Tasuku and taking him out of the buddypolice HQ. "Commander I is still being lenient to you Tasuku and said you can keep the uniform but give the symbol back." And with this Takihara took the symbol and went inside the building without even saying a goodbye.

 _Inside the building_

"Let me go, let me out, you corrupt buddypolice officers" Jack said from inside the card. "let me see Tasuku once more please". "Sorry Jack but he is already outside the building and he cannot come and see you, and now I think you should just behave like an illegal card or we'll burn you like the other cards". Takihara said walking towards the Jackknife Dragon Card.

"Why are you doing this?"Jack anxiously asked. "If you want to know then you-"Takihara was cut off.

"Then I'll tell you". A voice was heard. "Hahahahaaaaaa"*evil laugh*

 _Back to Tasuku_

 _What's happening? Why are they like this? And am I really done for, have they really kicked me out of the force. I don't know what's going on but I think I should go back to my house and take a bit of sle-._ Tasuku suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Baku

"I'm really sorry Baku". He stood up and reaches his hand out towards Baku. Instead of saying thanks or its okay Baku slapped Tasuku's hand instead. Tasuku pulled his hand backwards quickly which was only because of his reflexes. "Hey Baku. What was tha-". "Keep quiet and where were you looking? In which world were you if I ask more accurately?" Tasuku saw Kuguru, Zanya, Noboro and Tetsuya running for their friend's aid. Baku got up and thanked KUGURU instead of Tasuku. Tasuku was terribly confused by then.

"What's happened to you guys?" Tasuku asked. "Hey look whose talking bro?" Baku said in a very rude tone which shocked Tasuku. Tasuku could not stand anymore so he ran away with his arm on his eyes which prevented anyone to see him cry. He reached his house after about ten minutes. _What's happening?_ He kept thinking. When he entered his house he saw a lady. Tasuku asked the lady what she was doing in his house.

"Good you came home early. My name is Nishigaki Fuyuka. Go and pack your things" She said in a very demanding way. "Okay I will but by are you asking me to pack my stuff?" "Because Commander I gave me permission to stay in this house and I no longer need people like you so I need you to move out now hurry". Tasuku was in horror; he had nowhere else to go. "Please Miss Nishigaki I will go but let me at least find a new home where I could-""No. I said you to move out right now if not then wait here".

Tasuku waited as the lady said then Fuyuka came out with a bag and said here are your things and in this bag are your books and now GET OUT!" She yelled furiously at Tasuku. Tasuku took one bag, wore it on his shoulders and took the other one in his hand. He was wearing his school uniform. He headed towards the road. He was terribly confused and depressed. He did not know where to go. First of all he went to a shop to buy some food as it was getting very late and he needed something to eat. The manager of the shop was an old lady she welcomed Tasuku very politely Tasuku thought that maybe she was not like the others and it was true as she was one of those people who were not affected by the curse. On the other hand his son was really mean to him.

"Why is he here?"' he said very unkindly to his mother." Don't be so mean Tsubasa, he is our customer". The mother said. "huh" Tasuku thought. "Look mother even Mamoru is not kind to him so what should I do?" "You two boys mind your own business. Now Tasuku what would you like to have? Huh? Well I can't be sure but I think something is troubling you. What is it Boy tell me?"

"Auh!*sweat drooping* It's nothing ma'am but would you please give me some buns and butter?" "Yes of course dear. There you go 5 big tasty buns and butter!"The old lady said.

"Well I only have the money for 3 buns so I can't take the cappuccino buns". "It's okay you take the other 3 too as a sorry gift because my sons were very mean to you". "Uh. Thank you very much there you go. The money for the rest of the things."Tasuku said very kindly to the lady, took his two bags of shopping and went out of the shop.

It was getting quite dark the sky was rust colour at the horizon line and was deep turquoise above. You would call it twilight time. Tasuku looked at the beauty and awed it in silence. Tasuku said "the last time I saw this beautiful sunset was hmmm, aha, when it was my day off from work and I was flying with my buddy skill, me and Jack were enjo-"he suddenly stopped. "Jack where are you pal? Why did you leave me didn't we promise to be with each other? I know you will come back to me but for now where do I stay? It's almost 8 o'clock. Hmmm. Hey wait a moment GAO!I know I can go to Gao's home. Whatever this is happening Gao won't be affected because he is rough and tough. But I don't think I should go right now

 _At Gao's House_

Suzumi Mikado was watching television; she had just come back from America.

 _And now Commander I of the buddy police will give us a very important speech. "I will tell you that the following today the Boy Wonder Cop Tasuku Ryuenji will no longer be needed or in other words he is no longer needed in the buddypolice force."_

Suzumi almost spilled her cup of tea; she was surprisingly shocked (she was one of those who were not affected)." Poor child! How can this happen? Something definitely is wrong!" Suzumi thought."Gao! Gao!" Gao came in running at the voice of her mother "Mom are you alright/ what happened? Why did you call me like this?" Suzumi who couldn't even sit down or say anything, pointed at the screen of the television. She was so shocked and disappointed that she couldn't even look down from the screen. (Her position was like; one hand on the table the back tilted and knees on the floor. Her other hand was pointing towards the screen). Suddenly Gao was covered with the black aura that the buddy police officers were covered in. "Gao! Are you okay? Gao!" Suzumi said worryingly. "Yes mom, I'm fine". Gao said in a normal tone "you know Mom! Actually I'm really happy that Tasuku is taken off the force!" "What! You can't be serious he's your best friend! How could you possibly say that? That's IMPOSSIBILE.

"henhen*evil laugh*my dear Mom the impossible is now possible and I am telling the truth

 **Now chapter 2 is complete and I made it long enough. I would try to publish my next story tomorrow. Please R &R. oh and by the way if you read it** **please tell other users about this story too. It would be a pleasure. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3 Gao's Home

"Henhen*evil laugh* my dear Mom the impossible is now possible and I am telling the truth".

"Gao! What.. What in…what in the world are you saying? He is your best friend and no one can say like that about his best friend. Something really is wrong even Commander I was acting all weird on the television Tasu-". "Gao is right he was none other than a show off, I agree with Gao, Suzumi."Takashi Mikado cut of Suzumi's sentence.

"But you guys think about that poor boy for once!" Suzumi began. "No! We won't! You compromise with us!" "I've had enough of you guys I will not listen to you now! Hanako com-". The bell began to ring. "Who is ther- TASUKU? What are you doing here? Get out!". "But I have nowhere else to go! Even if I go please tell me what has happened to you guys all you-""GET OU-". "He is going nowhere! And let me repeat he is staying right here" Suzumi said cutting off Takashi. She walked over to the front gate and took Tasuku's hand while declaring "And I don't want to hear any NOOs from you! Come on Tasuku follow me" "AA. She was still holding Tasuku's hand and she took him upstairs leaving Gao and Takashi shocked.

 _Upstairs in Suzumi's room_

"What are you troubled about? Feel free to talk to me!" Suzumi said as she locked the door. "Uh... thank you very much but why are you doing this? Don't you hate me too like the others?" Tasuku added. "No and I don't know what happened to them either*sigh*do you know dear?" Suzumi asked anxiously.

"Nope, I have no clue, I was arresting a criminal fighter then Commander I was talking to me, he suddenly stopped and I thought something was wrong so I went to HQ and the next thing I know is that they sealed Jack and said that they no longer needed me and Jack was not allowed to return to me again." As soon as Tasuku finished Suzumi looked at him and saw tears in his eyes, she bent a little and then she put a hand on his shoulder and said "It's okay, please don't cry you can stay with us for the time being and we will surely figure out the situation". "Y..Yes, Mrs. Mikado".

"Hey Mom, are you done talking with him, if you are then please give me some food, Oh man I'm STARVING". Gao said from downstairs. Suzumi nodded and just when she was about to leave Hanako came running in, "Hey Mom when are-… Huh? Tasuku? What are you doing here? Mom? What the?". Hanako asked anxiously. "Now honey, don't over burden yourself this is really Tasuku, Ok now I'm going to make some food". Suzumi said as she headed out the door.

"So why are you here? Huh? A bag? Are you here to stay? YIPPE" Hanako said happily

"Ahan! Well it's a really long story so don't even get me started on telling it" Tasuku in a very peculiar expression. "Aaa. Okay but I'm still confused". Hanako said.

Suzumi while walking down the stairs was smiling and thinking " _Well at least Hanako isn't acting strange and hopefully she will keep him company._

 _At the dining table in the kitchen_

"Huh? Where is Tasuku? Hanako please go call him and Gao and Takashi I don't want to hear you being rude with him. Understood?" "Yes" Gao and Takashi exclaimed in a very lousy way. "Tasuku why didn't you come?" Suzumi asked

"I wasn't hungry so I thought…." Tasuku replied

"I can see from the look on your face that you are terribly hungry, in fact it's the same look when Gao didn't get food or hen Yota was hungry, he resembled you very much". Suzumi said while putting her hand on her cheek and in a very worried expression.

"But-""No buts Mr. Now sit down I have prepared every ones meal". Tasuku was cut off by Suzumi, but Suzumi didn't sound like she was angry, the way she said it made everyone laugh. "Hope you heard what Mom said now sit down! Man you're heavy! ARGGGHH!" Hanako said as she pushed Tasuku from the back and moving him forward. "Hey wait! STOP! STOP!" Tasuku said as he was being pushed forward.

Suzumi smiled as well as Hanae, but only grunting noises were heard from Gao and Takashi

" Now let's start". Suzumi said as she sat down to eat with the others

Sorry I know this was very short, but I'm busy so next chapter on Saturday or Sunday

Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4 A New Dangerous Plan

**Sorry for the delay but I was actually pretty busy over the past weekend. And to make up I typed this chapter in 2 hours. Plus there is a surprise aiting for all you viewers at the end of the story.**

"Now let's start". Suzumi said as she sat down to eat with the others.

"So Tasuku what brings you here?" Hanako asked Tasuku anxiously. "Well… it actually a pretty long story…." Tasuku replied. "Hey Mom pass me the last remaining octopus dumplings". Gao said quickly as he saw Tasuku looking at the octopus dumplings willing to take the remaining. "Of course you can sweetie but at least ask everyone if they want some-" "No one else wants that's why they were remaining…" Gao said cutting off Suzumi.

"Goodnight everyone.. I have finished my food and I'm going to sleep." Hanae said as she stood up from the table. "I'm going too… goodnight." Hanako said as she also stood from the table.

"Goodnight" Suzumi and Tasuku said to them. *RINNGGG* the doorbell rang. "who can be at a time like this?" Suzumi said as she left the kitchen to check. Gao and Takashi were talking about something in whispers. "Come on Dad have you finished eating cause I am going. I don't want to eat with him." "Yes I'm also not eating let's go." Gao and Takashi exclaimed. "But I-" "Knew you would do so now sit down and finish all your food. And Gao I have your pudding ready too". Suzumi said cutting of Tasuku and not letting Gao and Takashi get their owns ways.

"Okay" Gao and Takashi exclaimed in a very grunting tone. Tasuku looked back at Suzumi with a very worried expression. Suzumi smiled back instead.

 _After a while_

"Gao, here's your pud- ahh." Suzumi suddenly fell down with her eyes were closed. "MOM, SUZUMI, MRS MIKADO". Gao, Takashi and Tasuku exclaimed in horror as they stood up from their seats and going down to pick her up. "Suzumi! Suzumi! Are you okay?" Takashi asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm okay. I think I only need a little sleep." Suzumi said trying to stand up again. Nobody noticed except Tasuku that Suzumi could not stand up straight after falling so he helped her stand up and get to her room. "Thanks a lot Tasuku dear... you're a really nice child. Your mother would be really proud of yo- I'm so sorry I really didn't mean that... I forget that Hitomiko was…"Suzumi suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute how did you-" "Did you finish your food if you have than you can go sleep. You must be really tired." Suzumi said hurriedly cutting off Tasuku before he said anything else. "Yes I have finished my food. Well.. hope you get better. Goodnight."Tasuku said ,walking out of the room in the process. "Tasuku dear please close the door.*sigh* that was a close call. But is he really?".

 _Downstairs_

"Come on Gao , let's go" "Yes Dad we also have to ask Hanako about it!" Gao and Takashi were chatting when Tasuku came. "Hey prodigy go and sleep on the sofa now get out." Takashi rudely said to Tasuku. " O…Okay Mr. Mikado."

"Come on Dad!". "Oh yes I totally forgot about THAT". Takashi smile and went with Gao.

 _In Hanako's room_

"Hanako if you don't do as we say then you know what will happen... the Mighty Sun Fighter will kick your butt..." Gao said to Hanako in a very scary and serious tone. "Yes I will do it *sigh* but why do you want to do it.. Auh! Okay okay I'll do it."Hanako said as she was being forced to and it was true.

 _Downstairs_

"Looks like everyone is asleep and I really have to sleep on the couch *sigh* at least I don't get to sleep on footsteps... I should be thinking this as a miracle." Tasuku said to himself. He laid down on the couch to sleep and within half an hour he was asleep even though it was very uncomfortable for him.

 _Late that night_

"I don't think a lot of time has passed… hmmmm… oh my It's 1!... I think I should go and check on the others if they are alright…" Suzumi exclaimed as they walked out the door. She opened Gao's room to check on him, he was okay. Next she looked in Hanako's room and she was asleep too. "looks like Takashi is still working…. Or maybe he fell asleep while working…. Oh my! What a klutz. Mom is okay too and now for Tasuku…." Suzumi kept saying this as she went to check everyone.

"Where did he sleep? I asked Takashi to give him the guest room but he is working there and Tasuku mu- Auh? Why is he sleeping on the couch? It must be Takashi's fault…. Tasuku dear wake up… please you can go and sleep in my room."Suzumi said this as she put her hand on Tasuku's back to wake him up but he wasn't waking as he was in deep sleep. "Oh my! But I can't let him keep sleeping on the couch and this couch is terribly uncomfortable when it comes to sleeping on it.. he must have a trophy for sleeping on this couch. Guess I have nothing else to do than carry him upstairs." Suzumi exclaimed with a sigh

. She wrapped her arm around Tasuku's waist and put his arm on her neck, then she took her upstairs to her room. " Looks like Hanako was right, you really are heavy. *sigh and smile*" Suzumi said as she put a blanket over Tasuku. "I should also get back to sleep…."

Knock knock. "Who's there?" Hanako demanded in a very sleepy and spooky voice. "Agg. Keep quiet Hanako or Mom would found out. It's me Gao! I brought the secret plan printouts now open the door". Gao in a very rude way. "Auh! *sigh* okay but I think it's cruel and you shouldn't do such things." Hanako said sadly. "Keep quiet Hana or should I call dad… there you go here this is your share of the plan... or to be accurate your part of the plan that you have to OBEY!" Gao said almost tripping Hanako over as he came closer to her trying to say the last word more clear to her.

"Have you given the paper to her?". Takashi asked Gao as soon as he came out the door. "Huh? Oh! Hmm.. I have given it to her now let's see what will happen; the only thing left for us to do is the part of our share." Gao replied. "you're right but now we need to see the results tomorrow and onwards… where is that no good for so called prodigy?"Takashi exclaimed. "Auh well the last time I saw him he was on the couch sleeping and the next time was when Mom took him into his room… Hey wait did you tell that person about our plan?" Gao asked in a rather précis tone. "Well I did bu-" "But I think only this much would not be enough either kick him out or you can change houses….. let him be he and the others won't survive a day without you. Hehehehe*evil laugh*." An evil voice cut off Takashi and it was the same voice that was heard at the buddypolice headquarters.

"Y...Yes! We will surely get rid of that pest and not by a single attack, it would be one by one and more accurately the thing you call TORTURE." Gao and Takashi replied. "Good! That's just what I want, I'll get rid of that little prodigy pest. He will be the one in pain and would torture himself with the hatred and depression of his AGAIN…. Like before. Hehehe*evil laugh*". The voice said with hatred in his words. "I get the whole part of the plan but again? Do you know something very painful of his?" Takashi asked. "Of course I do…. Look at this then you would understand… this paper is all yours now… I mean for the new ideas for the T plan…!" "T plan?"Gao asked confusedly. "Torture.. I need to go.. bye bye* evil laugh*." The voice said.

 _In the morning_

"Auh! was that all a dream… Huh? Where am I ? Mikado style Aikijujitsu? Wait a minute Mikado? Means I'm in Gao's house and the things that happened last night were not a dream. Well whatever it was I hope it's all over by now." Tasuku thought as he sat up in the bed. "Hey wait a minute' wasn't I sleeping on a couch last night!? Who brought me here?"Tasuku said out loudly.

"I did dear! But I'm surprised how come you have slept on that uncomfortable couch?"

Tasuku looked up and saw Suzumi ready to go downstairs to make breakfast. "Mrs. Mikado!? Was all that happened yesterday all a dream, even if it wasn't did the others are the others back to their senses by now?" Tasuku asked Suzumi. " Well I don't know dear I was going downstairs if you want to see if it's true then come down in 10 minutes with your face washed and dress changed then I'll drop you off at your school." Suzumi replied kindly to Tasuku who was still in bed wondering about yesterday.

"Auh? Yes, as you say but i-" "Keep Queit"


	5. Chapter 5 Finally A Place To Stay

"Auh? Yes but I-" "Keep Quiet!".

A voice was heard which cut off Tasuku. Tasuku and Suzumi looked around to see who was it… and to their surprise it was Gao.

"Gao what in the world are you doing… by the ay what do you want I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Tasuku!"Suzumi said in a very angry tone… trying to defend Tasuku. " A..Auh.. it's okay Mrs. Mikado.. I don't mind at all….." Tasuku said trying to make Suzumi into her original mood.

"And with all what is happening I don't mind at all" Tasuku said the last sentence under his breath and looking the other way.

"Huh! I just wanted to say that you should make your own breakfast" He said to Tasuku in a very rude way like he was nothing but a little pest. " And Mom, Dad is saying to make him….. Umm… pancakes, pudding, eggs and bread, cake.. and… and.. umm a little bit rice with curry and noodles.. oh I think I forget the nuggets and pudding, or maybe I said it in the start? Oh well these are the things." Gao said to Suzumi in a very funny way and counting with his fingers the list of food which he told to her.

"Oh my! Hat a load of food! Say him that if he eats so much than he would be as fat as an elephant". Suzumi said while putting her hand on her check and in a very worried expression on her face. "Ahan, I told him but he said that I don't care if my mind heart and body want to eat these things then I would…." Gao replied to Suzumi while walking downstairs.

"what am I to do with him?" Suzumi in a very happy way with a smile said while looking backwards at Tasuku as if she was talking to him. "Right Tasu- Tasuku? What happened dear?" Suzumi asked Tasuku very worriedly as though he was her son.

"Huh? Ahan!" Tasuku said with a sigh. "Tasuku? What happened you know you can talk to me about it.. so tell me what happened?"Suzumi asked him again while sitting on the bed where Tasuku was also sitting. "I'm not sad.. who said that I'm said?" Tasuku said while trying to keep a fake smile on his face.

"Now don't play dummy with me I can see from the look on your face that you are very worried about something… please tell me". Suzumi replied softly.

"Hun! Well I think I should leave cause it is causing you all trouble or in other words I'm being a nuisance to you all." Tasuku said with a sigh and getting up from the bed. "NO ONES GOING ANYWHERE!" a voice was heard which turned out to be Hanako.

"Hanako but I-" "No but I's…. Mom you go downstairs and cook breakfast and Tasuku you are coming with me and no tricky means to sneak out.. okay? Hope you get it because I ain't going to repeat again… and remember this!" Hanako said in a demanding voice

. "Oh Hanako! You just made things easier for me... thank you Darling.. Tasuku and a special thanks for you to be staying with us. Ok now! I'm going to make lots of food, just you all out there see!. Han han!" Suzumi said acting childish and grabbing a specula from her dressing. Tasuku and Hanako started to clap with Suzumi in front of them, holding a specula in her hand and with her body in a position similar to a one which is about to attack. "Cooking officer ready." Suzumi exclaimed as though she was a cooking officer for real. Then all three fell to the ground from laughing too hard.

"Now ladies and gentlemen Suzumi Juumonji reporting for duty! Ready set go!.. I think now all of you should go and get ready for a superb dinner! Hmm hmm." Suzumi said proudly as she headed out the door.

"Juumonji? Was'n-""Come on Tasuku we need to get ready before Master Chef Suzumi gets the food ready! Hurry up." Hanako said cutting off Tasuku and bouncing with joy. "Okay okay but how can she-""Possibly cook so many things so quickly? Yes! She can she is my Mom after all! Now let's go!" Hanako said cutting off Tasuku once more.

She took hold off Tasuku's wrist and led him out of the room. "Hey! Hey! Wait! We are going to hit the wall in front! No! no! Wait! Your going too fast!" Tasuku screamed in horror as he was being let out by a nine year old girl who was carelessly taking him to the bathroom and had no sense where she was about to hit him with the wall on the traumatic journey.

"Oh my! That as a close one! But all ends that ends well! Or all's well that ends well! oops I always get that wrong. Right Tasuku? Tasuku?" Hanako anxiously looked at Tasuku who was panting heavily while leaning against the wall. "I'll tell you what's well that ends well! Just you wait!" Tasuku replied to Hanako with a little smile on his face.

Tasuku and Hanako were horsing around when-"Tasuku, Hanako, Gao breakfast is ready come down to eat!" Suzumi announced from downstairs.

"Oh no! I'm going first!" Hanako exclaimed while running towards the bathroom door.

"Wait! I'm going first! I'm the guest right now!" Tasuku replied while also running over to the door.

"I'm pretty sure guests don't behave like this! So I don't consider you as one! Now hush! Get aside!" Hanako said hurriedly.

"Never! Hohohaha! I'm bigger then you!" Tasuku replied. Both of them were shoulder to shoulder or more likely shoulder to waist, they were acting just like football players trying to get the ball

 _Downstairs_

"What took you guys so long?" Suzumi asked. "Well a lot of things happened so it's better to just stay quiet." Hanako said while pointing at Tasuku. Tasuku nodded. "Okay then sit down you two." Suzumi said. "Yes!" Tasuku and Hanako exclaimed.

"Say Hanako? Did you do the thing we told you?" Gao asked her in a rather low and private voice. "I don't want to its- Huh? Okay I will!" Hanako replied. "What would you do? Darling?" Suzumi asked her while taking her purse. "Nothing! Nothing! Mom! You can go to your friend's house. Aren't you getting late? "Gao said while trying to change the subject. " Your right Gao! Okay bye!" Suzumi replied while kissing all three children

"Pass me some Jam, Gao?" Takashi asked as he saw that Tasuku was about to take the jam. "Huh? Oh okay". Gao replied with a wink. "I was hopi-""I want the jam next" Gao exclaimed cutting off Tasuku. "Uh.. umm. Then.. umm I want some too" Hanako asked in unison. Tasuku was about to speak but Hanae asked him something.

"What is the name of your school? And at what time does it start?" Hanae asked Tasuku. Tasuku started, "It is Aibo academy. And it is campus 3.4 and we have to wear uniforms there. About the school time it is starts at 8:30….. and if I-" "Remember correctly it is 8:15, and it takes 15 minutes to reach-" Hanako continued Tasuku's sentence, " Aibo Academy, and if we don't hurry they are going to close the gates and we are going to be late". Gao ended the sentence.

"WHAAATTTTTT!" all three students screamed and then ran. They took their school bags and ran quickly almost falling and tripping. The end result was that they were going to be late but Gao grabbed Hanako and Tasuku's hand and activated his buddy skill, which made them reach their destiny 2 minutes early.

"That was a close call! But weren't you against me Gao? Then why did you asked me to stand on the skill?" Tasuku asked Gao as he wasn't happy about what he did. "Well I still hate you but I wasn't going to let you get late for school". Gao replied with a smile to Tasuku while they were walking inside Aibo in attempt to make through the crowd reaching for their classes.

"Man I'm starving!" Tasuku said while he separated himself from the others. "All Gao and Mr. Mikado did was pass the jam to one another and I did not get even one single turn. So I left more than three quarters of the breakfast". Tasuku said while putting his hand on his stomach.

"Hanako? Did you do the thing… the plan?" Gao asked Hanako. "Yes I did! but let me tell you a think, I don't like it when he starves and has nothing to eat and we get all the good stuff! Consider this a warning. Hanako said with a sigh.

"Okay what so ever! At least it's done!" Gao said happily. "Auh? Huh". Hanako nodded sadly.

"Gao! Who were you with just now?".


	6. Chapter 6 New Friend! Utsunomiya!

"Gao! Who were you with just now?"

Gao and Hanako turned around and to their surprise they saw Baku, Kuguru, Tetsuya and Zanya running hurriedly. "Huh? What happened guys?" Gao asked confused.

"Forget about us tell us that why were you with the prodigy right now?" Zanya replied. "C'mon guys a lot of things happened and I couldn't let him be late for school, so I thought to lend him a hand in the end. But the end result would always be that I hate him..." Gao told the gang with a grin on his face. " Oh okay! If that's the case than I would allow you too. Hehehe." Zanya replied.

" Hey guys don't you think its mean? I don't like the way you all are behaving! Please stop!" Hanako exclaimed who had been quiet throughout the whole conversation. "Oh please! Then how do you expect us to behave with that loser. All younger siblings are same just like Akatsuki. He keeps going on like you that it is very bad!" Zanya said angrily. " Oh yeah Big Z, Hanako is absolutely right, it's very bad and I don't know what happened to you all but it is that I DON'T LIKE IT!" Akatsuki yelled.

" A.. Akatsuki? How are you talking to me? I'm yo-" "Enough of that Elder brother thing! I'm not falling for that anymore! Come on Hanako! I'll drop you off at your class! It's better than these LOSERS!" Akatsuki yelled as he took Hanako's hand and led her the other way.

" What the heck just happened yo?" Tetsuya asked as frustrated as the others. "I don't know! Hanako has never did like this? What happened to her?" Gao replied frustrated. " Neither has Akatsuki! I'll teach him a lesson or two when he gets home!" Zanya said angrily.

 _At the other side (Akatsuki, Hanako and Tasuku)_

"Do you what happened to them?" Hanako asked Akatsuki as she and he walked towards the junior section. "Uh, no idea. Yesterday morning Z was completely normal but then suddenly in the afternoon….. he was like, Tasuku! Huh! He calls himself the defender of justice and he… he is nothing but a defender of popularity and showoff." Akatsuki replied to Hanako with anger, while squeezing her hand and gripping it tightly at the same time.

" Auh? Akatsuki…" Hanako started. "Yes Hanako?" Akatsuki asked. "Mind if you let go of my hand now, I fell very uncomfortable" Hanako replied. "Ahh! Sorry! I'm really.. really sorry!" Akatsuki said while blushing. " It's all ri- Hey wait! Isn't that Tasuku! What is he doing here? Wasn't his campus the other side?" Hanako asked in a very confusing way.

"Hey! Your right it really is Tasuku! And look other 7th graders of the 3.4 campus!" Akatsuki replied. "Hey Tasuku!" the two kids ran towards him while using his back as a speed breaker and nearly making the cop fall down.

"Hey watch- Hanako and…? The little Kiseragi! What are you doing here?" Tasuku asked with a confused grin on his face. "The name's Akatsuki. Akatsuki Kiseragi! And make sure to remember!... Hey wait! what are you saying! We should be asking you what are you doing in our sector?" Akatsuki demanded.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah! I totally forget, well you see our campus is being renovated so today they said that we needed to shift and.. and" Tasuku suddenly put his hand on his stomach and he fell to the ground but managed to sit.

"Tasuku!" both youngsters shouted and bent down to check on the officer. " I'm okay I think tha-" "that you are hungry! Right?" Hanako said in a very dark tone and cutting of Tasuku.

"Uh! Well I wouldn't say but... I..." Tasuku said as he looked the other way. Then he got up and took the youngsters hands and started walking. "Uh… Tasuku? What are you doing?" Akatsuki asked.

"Well… I thought that our campus was the same and none of us were making any process in walking... so I thought as I was your senior so why don't I make my juniors make progress or otherwise they would be late.

"Uh… Uh... thank you" Hanako managed to speak. " Hey! But we aren't that small and nor are we juniors." Akatsuki said angrily.

"Oh really! You are 10 and I'm 13! Any more proof then you are in 4th grade and I'm in 7th. If you want more proof then I have more.." Tasuku teasingly said to his junior with his eyes narrowed, his body bent at the height of Akatsuki (face to face) and with his hands on his waist.

"Hey!" Akatsuki exclaimed while trying to catch the cop who was running way too fast for him. "Tasuku might look like he is a grown up but he still is a kid like us after all". Hanako exclaimed happily while walking towards her class.

"Hey Tasuku! Wait up! You're.. you're too fast! Hey! Wait up! Please don't run so fast". Akatsuki said while panting heavily. "Why should I run slowly? You should speed up a bit!" Tasuku exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. Hanako giggled and chuckled at the strange actions of the senior and junior Aibo Academy boys running back and forth.

"Every student in Aibo Academy present today is please requested to make a line and come to the Junior campus 7.6 Auditorium, Thank you very much for your corporation as today Principal Iron Claw Ikarino of the elementary school and Principal Merikomu Nigirikobushi of the middle school will tell you few new changes." A lady voice was heard over the loud speaker.

"Wah? Now we have to go over to the junior auditorium which is a long way back just to hear a boring speech?" Baku and Gao moaned. "Come on guys or we will be late" Kuguru exclaimed while running backwards.

 _At the_ _junior campus gate._

"So this is the gate of 7.6 Hun?.." Tasuku asked Hanako and Akatsuki while walking behind the youngsters, looking around. "Yep! But it's really far from your 3.4" Akatsuki replied. "Looks like we made it in time look three unoccupied chairs in front" Hanako said.

"So do you guys come here every day or the main auditorium?" Tasuku asked the youngsters while sitting down on the chair. "We come here but if there is a very special announcement we go to the main auditorium. Plus we can go anywhere we want" Hanako replied with a smile.

"Bu-"Akatsuki froze. Tasuku and Hanako waved their hands in front of the Akatsuki statue.

"Akatsuki?" Hanako and Tasuku said in front of the ninja's face. "L...L…l...Look...o...Over there! Gao and big Z! now he will surely kill me! For back then! Ahh! *crying* Tasuku help me! Save me!" Akatsuki said while crying and hiding behind the cop. "I... I will but what happened?" Tasuku asked the trembling boy.

" Well you see that Zanya and Akatsuki had a fight I the morning so now Akatsuki is scared of going I front of Zanya" Hanako replied. "Oh! Okay I got it but… why did you even fight with him when you knew the outcome?"Tasuku said while looking at the boy with a very depressed and deep tone.

" Huh? AKATSUKI!" Zanya's voice was heard making the little ninja tremble. "Zan.. Zanya?" Akatsuki said while still trembling. " Your coming with me." Zanya said while grapping Akatsuki's ear and dragging him outside. " Now will you youngsters please settle down as the announcement is about to begin". A voice was heard over the loud speaker. " now students of Aibo Academy I want to tell you that there have been a few changes in Aibo Academy…" Principal Ikarino begun.

After 5 minutes

" All students are please requested to return to their class rooms".

 _In the break_

" Oh man! Today was such a long day. I didn't even have breakfast! Most probably to Gao and Mr. Mikado. *sigh* now all I need to do is take the lunch out of my bag and… Huh?"


	7. Chapter 7 Plan In Action

" Huh?" Tasuku exclaimed in horror. " What the? I remember that Mrs. Mikado made a lunch box for me too and she asked me to put it in my bag. And I did!". Tasuku said while looking back and front.

"Hey Mr. Ryuenji! What's wrong? You're looking very worried". A good boy asked. "Uh.. well it's nothing but….. who are you? I'm really sorry" Tasuku replied. " It's okay, I know you might know me as I came here a few weeks back.' The boy said with a pleasant smile, which was a sign that he was not affected. "Oh okay! But where are you from?"

Tasuku asked rather suspiciously. "Uh… I never thought that I would be meeting you one day but I'm happy to chat with you! I came from Chou Nagoya, sir". The boy replied. Tasuku's eyes widened at hearing Chou Nagoya's name.

" Chou Nagoya!" Tasuku asked with a very awakened and sad tone. " Yes ,sir" the boy answered not understanding Tasuku's speech. " So have you always been there or any other place." Tasuku asked. " Yes , sir I have been! I was born in Inazuma town and then two years before, me and my mom moved to Chou Nagoya because….." The boy answered and not telling the end to Tasuku.

" Uh.. if you don't mind then can you tell me your name?" Tasuku asked him. The boy stood still and then stretched a bit " Y..Yes1 I'm really sorry, sir for chatting with you and not even telling my name. My name is Utsunomiya Toramaru.

" The boy answered. "Oh okay Toramaru!" Tasuku answered as though nothing strange had happened but inside his heart he kept his suspicions as he thought that Toramaru was just trying to be nice but was just like the others. " Why are you standing sit down Toramaru! If you want then let's have a chat." Tasuku asked nicely but hesitated a little. " So.. which class are you from?" Tasuku asked.

"I'm from 6th grade 4.5 campus, sir." Toramaru continued to tell the cop. " Sir?". " Huh?" Yes? What did you want to talk to me about?" Tasuku asked Toramaru politely. " Sir, what are you searching in your bag and what are you looking so upset about?". Toramaru asked Tasuku. " Huh? Well….. I.. can I ask you something?" Tasuku asked with a very depressed tone.

" M..M..Me? you want to ask something from me! This is my luckiest day.. first I talked to you and now you… uh? AHHH! I'm really sorry! U..Uh I mean that I got out of control and said all that sir! Please forgive me!" Toramaru replied.

Tasuku started to laugh and then nodded. " Uh.. well for the question! Do you hate me?" Tasuku asked very strangely. " S..Sir? what are you saying?"Toramaru asked with his leg and hand up in the air and while staring at the officer. " Auh! i.. I mean that everyone-" " Everyone thinks that you are bad and they hate you while others don't? Am I right? If you are asking this then no, sir! I don't hate you!" Toramaru replied while cutting of Tasuku and his face was like a black thundercloud.

" Okay then! Well you see I did not have breakfast and now someone played a prank on me or didn't want me to live so he took the lunch box out of my bag and now….." Tasuku replied. " Oh my! What are you saying! You know my class fellows and friends are doing the same, I mean that they say that they don't like you and stuff like that!" Toramaru said in unison.

" It's okay! You don't hav-" Tasuku suddenly stopped as he heard the School bell ring. " Auh? * sweat dropping* T... Tasuku Sir? You didn't eat anything in whole recess! Are you going to be alright?" Toramaru asked. " A… Auh! Y.. Yes! I think so! OF COURSE! I WAS A BUDDYPOLICE OFFICER AFTER ALL!" Tasuku replied. " Okay then, sir! I will be going now because.. Ahh! Class is about to start! Bye Bye Sir." Toramaru said while running off to his class.

" Looks like I have no choice! Even though I could ask Hana but it was too late for that! Oh well, let's see what happens". Tasuku said while going back to his own class .

 _In Tasuku's class_

" Huh? Tasuku? What's wrong? Sit straight please we are in the middle of class!" Tasuku's teacher said. "Y..Y..Yes M.. Miss" Tasuku managed to speak as he was too hungry. " Tasuku? Are you okay? Do you have a stomach ache if you do then should I call the nurse?" The teacher said very worriedly and she was not affected by the curse. " N.. N.. No miss, I'm okay!" Tasuku replied. " Yeah Miss, let him be! Even if he has a stomach ache then what should we do? He should have taken more care of himself!" One of Tasuku's classmates said in a very rude tone

" Someoka! Keep quiet don't be mean, if you refuse then go to the principal's office right now! *angry tone* Tasuku Dear if you don't feel better then please tell me I will call the budd.. I mean where ever you are living with, By the way here are you staying?" The teacher asked. " Uh.. thank you I will and I'm at a friend's place but he is not from this class". Tasuku replied. " Oh okay! Now class! Back to the topic. Write down: How do we make ramen? Passage of 500 words." The teacher said.

 _Gao's campus_

" So, bro?" Baku asked. " Huh? Yes Baku?" Gao asked very politely. " What did you do with the showoff? I mean that you are being very proud about it, so what is it?" Baku asked. " Yeah Gao! I'm also very curious I wonder what did you do with the so called buddy cop". Kuguru answered with great enthusiasm in each and every word of hers. " Yeah Gao! Tell me too!". The three friends looked the other way and saw Noboro. " Uh? Noboro? Why are you wearing that kitten mask?" Gao asked. " It's a TIGER not a KITTEN!" Noboro replied. Gao began to speak. " So guys you see that Tasuku-"

 _Back at home_

" I hope that the kids are doing well." Suzumi said while washing the dishes, but the thing is that, who in the world could have done this? Tasuku? I remember that the public loved him but Gao! Gao as far as I know he was always making a new deck to have a fight with Tasuku and to win! He was always talking about him that Tasuku is my best rival and he is such a nice person and stuff like that but now? Something is definitely wrong and I think I should ask Tasuku about it. Maybe he knows something and is hiding something?" Suzumi murmured.

" Suzumi dear?" Hanae asked Suzumi. " Yes Mom?" Suzumi replied. " Do you even know what time is it?" Hanae said. " No Mom? What is the time….. 2:30 ? Is It for real! The kids are going to be back any second now and I haven't even started making the lunch!" Suzumi yelled. " I knew you wouldn't have" Hanae sighed.

After 15 minutes

" I'm Back!" " So am I! Gao and Hanako said while entering the home. " Welcome home!" Suzumi said from inside the kitchen. " Huh? Where's Tasuku?" Suzumi asked. "What do you have to do with that defuse?" Gao replied. " Gao! that's a very bad thing to say!" Suzumi said angrily. " Uh….. Mom? Tasuku is outside.. he was coming really slowly and when I asked him what happened he didn't answer. He was leaning against the wall and his face looked like he was about to…." Suzumi went outside even before Hanako could finish her sentence.

Suzumi went outside and saw Tasuku who fell down and was barely even able to lift himself up. " Tasuku? What happened?" Suzumi said while bending down to help him get up. " Auh? Mrs. Mikado! Well you see that….."

 _Inside in the kitchen_

" There you go!" Suzumi kindly while giving Tasuku a plate with a burger on top of it. Suzumi then with a very angry face turned towards Gao and Hanako. " So which one of you took the lunch box out of Tasuku's bag?" Suzumi said very angrily and looking towards Gao.

" Hey! Don't look at me, if you want to know anything then ask Her! Yes! Ask Hanako."


	8. Chapter 8 Could this really be true?

"Yes! Ask Hanako!" Gao replied.

" G.. Gao! What are you saying? How can Hanako take the lunch bag out of Tasuku's bag!" Suzumi said looking at Hanako. "Yes! I don't believe this!" Tasuku exclaimed while standing up from the chair. " Hey! If you don't believe me then ask Hanako". Gao replied. " Huh? Hanako? Okay then! Hanako? Did you take the lunchbox out of his bag?" Suzumi asked Hanako gently.

" U.. Uh * sweat dropping* I.. I.." Hanako looked at Gao who was telling her to tell what he had told her.

" I.. d..did… I took the lunch box out of his bag.. be.. because he is a big showoff.. and I .. I … I think that everyone thinks the s.. same!" Hanako replied with a very sad look and she was not looking directly in the eye as well. " H.. H.. Hanako! You did.. What!?" Suzumi said with a tense tone.

Suzumi turned back to comfort Tasuku and tell him that it was just something foolish but Tasuku fell to the ground on his knees and his sweat dropped. " I.. I.. think that I am only causing trouble to you! If you all think that then I have no regrets and I then will leave!" Tasuku said with his eyes filled with tears.

" T..Tasuku! please! Hanako! I did not expect this from you and just.. just. Get.. just don't say anything now!" Suzumi said to Hanako and she was very angry.

Suzumi then turned towards Tasuku with a very soft look and said, " I'm very sorry Tasuku.. I .. I didn't think that they would go this far and.. and just leave this and tell me do you want something special to eat in dinner?"

" Auh?" Tasuku looked up and saw Suzumi's eyes which were filled with deep love and care.

" I.. I have given you enough trouble Mrs. Mikado so please don't make something special for me… instead I should cook for all of you". Tasuku replied.

" Awn! I'm sad now, I want to cook something special for you!" Suzumi said with a smile on her face and turning back to show that she is sad but it wasn't working as her acting was not good.

Tasuku started to laugh which made Suzumi very happy. " You know Suzumi may not look so but she is very nice and sweet. She loves children and also wishes to become one". Tasuku and Suzumi looked at the door and saw Hanae.

" M.. Mom! I think that's enough!" Suzumi blushed. Tasuku looked at Suzumi with great interest and surprise. " Oh! And I remember that when she was young, I was a very nice MOTHER so I was always worried about her and her sister. Just like how a true MOTHER would do. Those who don't have one are, I think, don't even know what actual love is". Hanae said as though she said it on purpose.

Suzumi looked back worriedly and saw Tasuku who was with a very shocked and sad face. " A..Auh? T… Tasuku! What things can you cook?" Suzumi asked Tasuku trying to turn the tables around.

"Hun? W.. well, I can cook lots of things as I live all by myself but.." Tasuku replied still with a very sad. " O..okay, now let's decide what to make? Ahen…..hen" Suzumi said giving a fake smile trying to cheer Tasuku up. " Do you have any ideas then? I will make whatever you want me to." Tasuku said still a bit sad.

" So.. do you know how to make Sushi, Ramen, Onigiri, Pudding, Baked Fish and.. and stewed chicken". Suzumi asked Tasuku. " Well, I know how to make all these things except for pudding and my baked fish isn't good at well or in other words it tastes like sushi flavored chewing gum. I'm fine with the rest." Tasuku replied a bit happily this time. " Okay then! Let's start! And don't worry about the things which you don't know. Feel free to ask me about that." Suzumi said in a soft tune.

" Ahhhh!" Tasuku screamed. " Tasuku? What happened!" Suzumi asked worriedly. " Ah! I.. I have cut my finger with the knife."

Tasuku replied with his finger in his mouth. " Oh my! How did you cut your finger!" Suzumi asked. " I boughb fabh by binber bas bhe feeb so fi fbut fit." Tasuku replied with his finger still in his mouth.. " My goodness! Please take the finger out of your mouth and then talk cause I didn't understand a think. " Suzumi with a grin on her face. " Well I was saying that , I thought that my finger the beef so I cut it!" Tasuku was smiling a lot and had pain in his words too.

Suzumi sighed a little then said Tasuku to stay still. " I don't understand that how can my finger get better by me staying still?" Tasuku asked very confused. " Of course you can't because idiots like you can never and never will." Takashi said from behind the door.

" T.. Takashi! Don't say mean stuff! If u want to say, then get out of here and don't butt in between me and Tasuku!" Suzumi said walking towards Takashi. " Oh yeah! Then why do YOU keep butting in his problems! This is a problem that Tasuku has to solve!" Takashi replied walking even closer to Suzumi and looking directly into her eyes.

Tasuku kept watching the two adults fighting and he had a surprised fight ( 0 ). "That'll teach him! Never to say these things with kids! Are you okay Tasuku? Please don't feel sad." Suzumi said sitting down where Tasuku was. Tasuku shock his head. " It's okay! To tell you the truth… I'm getting used to all of this.. Ahenhen." Tasuku said with a grin on his face but is was clear that it was all fake. Suzumi had a smile on her face but was worried about him (like the one in episode 17 when she was in her night dress).

" Auh? T..Tasuku?" Suzumi hesitated a bit. " Yes? Mrs. Mikado" Tasuku asked politely. " Do you know about the training?... I mean the aikijujitsu I teach Hanako and Gao?" Suzumi replied. " Auh.. no, I haven't but if it involves something with his awesome fighting style then I would say that you are a very good teacher". Tasuku got up from the floor and reach out his hand to Suzumi.

At first Suzumi stared at Tasuku and his hand with surprise then got up and said thanks.

" Thanks Tasuku dear and now it's my turn for you to say thanks!. You can train with us too. I have a pair of Yota's uniform and it will fit you perfectly because if you ask me, Yota was pretty tall for his age but Gao on the other hand…" Suzumi said while getting up and she was looking at the ceiling with a hand on her cheek.

" U.. Uh! Mrs. Mikado can I ask you something? Who is Yota and where is he right? I'm really sorry but whenever you talk about him you look so sad. I don't want to be rude but you and Gao talk about him a lot". Tasuku asked Suzumi very uneasily.

Suzumi looked at the boy with a worried expression.

" Yota," Suzumi managed to whisper, " Is my oldest son". " You're son! You mean that Gao isn't the oldest? W.. well then where is he?" Tasuku said but saw Suzumi's eyes filled with tears. Tasuku began

"Ahh.. I'm sorry, if you don't want to then please don't force yourself."

"It's okay! Some things have to be over with and you need to move on"

" Uh.. okay then Yota?"

Suzumi turned Tasuku's face over to the ceiling with her finger. " Yota…. Has died….. just the year before disaster or to be more accurate, on the same date of disaster in the previous year. My two most horrible things on the same date… First.. Yota and.. and then Hitomiko! i.. I just can't..!" Suzumi hit the table with her fist.

" Ahh… Please don't I'm really sorry! I didn't really mean to ask these thinks!" Tasuku said waving his hands out in front. " Hey! Wait a minute! You said Hitomiko and m-" " Okay! Okay! Hehehe… I .. I think we should get back to training! Or we should start training" Suzumi said cutting off Tasuku.

" Come On! If you both are done with your cuddles!" Gao was standing just besides the wall like a gangster.

" Okay! Come on Tasuku". Suzumi said and took Tasuku's hand to lead him out of the kitchen.

"Uh.. Mom! Can I do training too?"

Hanako was heard from upstairs. " Uh.. let's see.. I know you didn't mean it and something happened that you had to but I can't make any decisions, ask Tasuku… Tasuku? What do you say?" Suzumi replied.

" Well, I don't have any regrets… you can come too." Tasuku said enthusiastically.

" Thank You Tasuku!" Hanako replied. They all departed of to the dojo to begin training.

" Begin!"


	9. Chapter 9 Fierce Attack At Dojo!

**It takes me almost about a week to type these stories because of schools and exams and everything but I hope you would enjoy it… please read and review. Now let's start.**

"Begin, uh… wait! Tasuku? Do you know what to do?" Suzumi asked confused.

"Now to come to think of it, No! I don't know… sorry" Tasuku replied making the others fall to the ground with his lousy reply. "If you didn't know then why did you even want to train? You big dumb airhead!" Gao screamed at Tasuku.

"Come on! I am a beginner! How come I know what to do? I was here to learn in the first place." Tasuku replied trying to defend himself.

"A… Auh, Gao, Tasuku! Please don't fight! Gao it is rude to say such things and Tasuku don't worry I'll teach you and you will be able to master the rules of Aikijujitsu very quickly.

"I'm sorry" Tasuku said politely. "Yeah me too, but I agree with this airhead only once… and that's it" Gao replied.

"Auh? Good… at least you said sorry! Now to begin training! Gao! Hanako! Tasuku! Straight up for!" Suzumi ordered.

"Oh my! Tasuku, hold your arms out in front and bend a little." Suzumi positioned Tasuku and started complimenting on how good he looks in the martial arts uniform.

"Now! Are you all ready!" Suzumi demanded with a heavy tone. "Yes!" Hanako and Gao answered even more stiff then Suzumi.

"Hey!... W... wha?.. With what?.. What ready? Wai.. wait!" Tasuku asked while turning around and looking at the others. " Tasuku! We are about to test our skills with fighting each other". Hanako replied worrisome.

" Ahem! Thank you Hanako for telling , let's start again! Are you ready? Then begin!" Suzumi tried to hold in her laughter.

" YES!" All three answered. " Good! Now ! umm.. let's see.. Tasuku? You can fight Hanako!" Suzumi said. " Hey wait, I want to fight him instead of Hanako!", Gao stepped in.

" Very well! Do as you wish. Tasuku. You will now fight Gao instead of Hanako. Hope it is all right?".

Tasuku looked at Gao for a moment and hesitated. " Come on! Don't tell me your scared cold just because I stepped in?" Gao walked up to his face.

"Uh.. of course I'm not! Don't be silly!" Tasuku said and turned his eyes towards the other side and was sounding really proud. " Okay then! Be at your positions and remember that no one is to use dangerous moves and that involves you Gao. And BEGIN!" Suzumi started the fight.

Tasuku dodged Gao's furious attacks several times but Tasuku saw that Gao was no one to joke around with because he was a really strong fighter and he was surely holding back something.

" Hanako? Is something bugging you? You looked worried. Is everything alright?" Suzumi asked Hanako who was looking worried and was looking here and there.

" Umm.. Mom….. I … I think that Gao shouldn't fight Tasuku". Hanako was looking even worried then before. " Why is that dear? Tasuku and Gao are doing just fine? Is there anything wrong with this? If it is then tell me." Suzumi asked , smiling.

" Well you see that now a days Gao hates Tasuku a lot. And Gao also knows so much Aikijujitsu and Tasuku just started so Gao can use the very dangerous against him too. And he would not listen to you, Tasuku does not know how to handle these types of moves either". Hanako replied looking at Gao and Tasuku fighting with each other.

" YES! YOUR RIGHT. I'm such an airhead, how come I didn't notice. Boys! Stop the….. "

Suzumi stared at the two fighters and there was a long pause. Gao and Tasuku were fighting alright but Tasuku, not knowing of the danger, was enjoying and thinking that maybe Gao was not much for him and he was stronger but it was not true as Gao had set up a trap for him, which could lead into disaster.

" TASUKU!" Hanako screamed.

Everyone looked at her. " What is it?" Gao asked rudely. " Umm… well.. be careful". Hanako could not say what she wanted to but still managed to whisper few words which was not possible that even Suzumi, who as standing right next to her could hear.

" Hana! If you didn't wanted to say something then you should keep quiet! Come on Tasuku start it again!" Gao angrily said.

"Umm… okay" Tasuku took his position. _What did she want to say? I couldn't hear what she said._ Tasuku thought.

" Mom! you forgot to stop them again! Mom? What happened" Hanako asked. " I c… can…. cannot stop this fight".

Suzumi sounded depressed and looked depressed too. " Why? It can get dangerous if Gao is about to use that move!"

Hanako was so worried that nobody had ever seen her before like this. Suzumi was stressed out that she did not even notice that Gao's attacks were getting more and more furious which Tasuku could not handle.

" What's happening? Is my speed lacking or is Gao getting more and more stronger" Tasuku thought. " Hanako, please come here" Hanae asked Hanako from the doo.

. "Yes? Granny?" Hanako asked. " Dear, let Suzumi be. I can figure out what has happened but I'm not certain". Hanae who rarely understood something knew Suzumi's problems.

" Uh.. okay if you say so." Hanako replied. Suzumi was so deep into her thoughts that she did not pay attention to the boys and Gao was about to use the technique.

" So, this is the small part of the power of the mighty sun fighter? The three time Aikijujitsu champion?" Tasuku thought ,

As Gao was really fast and just before Suzumi could stop him he took Tasuku's hand and within a blink of an eye rolled him in the air and down to the floor.

" Tasuku! Gao!" Suzumi and Hanako were shocked and ran to the scene immediately. " Are you okay? Tasuku? What happened? Gao! Stop this civil war I hate it, what if Tasuku is really badly hurt! Then what will you do?" Suzumi asked trying to wake up the cop on the floor.

" I..it's okay, I'm not that badly hurt". Tasuku replied. " Thank goodness!" Suzumi said as though a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

" See? I didn't do it that hard on him and what if something bad happened to him? I won't have minded. I would be happy instead." Gao replied walking out of the door.

" Why you!" Hanako was really angry and she was turning red. As Gao went out of the door, Hanae, who had been watching all this said, " Nice! You might be able to defeat all the bad people with this move".

" Thanks. I surely will" Gao replied and went out the door.

Tasuku, who was laying on the floor with his head and shoulders up only. Suzumi, who sat down right next to him and Hanako who had been standing behind Suzumi all were wondering that is Hanae also affected.

" So now let's leave this and we have to go and eat the food Tasuku and me made, right?" Suzumi said trying to change the topic.

" Really? Tasuku also made the dinner?! I would love to try and uh.. can you stand up?" Hanako asked.

" Yeah, I think so. I will be able to". Tasuku replied and stood up even though it was painful but he tried not to show it.

" Come on you two!" Suzumi led everyone out of the dojo.

 _At the dining table_

" Is it your holiday from school tomorrow?" Suzumi asked. " Yes! It is!" Tasuku said grabbing another piece of Onigiri.

" Well, you see, tomorrow there is a tourism guide in our school, so students are not allowed to come. Gao said looking at Tasuku and grabbing two more pieces of Onigiri. " Hmmm… good. Now we all can all have a good time tomorrow! And…" There was a long silence.

" Who ate my last two pieces of Onigiri!" Suzumi yelled nearly knocking off Tasuku and Hanako who were sitting besides and in front of her.

" Ahhh! Was that yours?" Gao asked trembling. "Yes they were mine and why did you eat? You already ate your share and I didn't even get a single one". Suzumi sounded like a baby about to cry.

" Auh? There you go Mrs. Mikado, you can take mine. I only ate a bite from it." Tasuku offered kindly. " Thank you Tasuku, Gao! Learn something from him. He didn't gobble down all the food. Now, Tasuku I'm very happy but this is yours. Gao at least give me the last one" Suzumi denied Tasuku's offer with a smile.

"Uhh. Well about that, I kinda just finished the last one too." Gao said gobbling the last piece of Onigiri too. " GAO!" Suzumi screamed. " Oh no! Run! I need to get out of here! Ahh!" Gao screamed and left the room with Suzumi following him for the funeral of her food.

 _In the night_

" Tasuku? Is everything alright ? you have been tossing and turning around for a while now… Tasuku?"

Suzumi asked politely tapping on the half sleep and half awake boy's shoulder. There was a long silence and then only grunting noises were heard from Tasuku.

" Tasuku!"

 **Hope all of you reading this story love this. Please review. I would be really happy if you did so. thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10 Was it a dream or reality?

" Tasuku!" Suzumi worriedly said. " What happened dear?" " Uhh. Well…. I … I have .. g … got this terrible p.. pain in my bac..Back".

Tasuku managed to speak. "Are you able to stand up straight?" Suzumi asked. Tasuku nodded. " Well at least we know it isn't broken or something but the move Gao used today was really, really dangerous and you are lucky that nothing worst happened to you! Does it hurt here?" Suzumi asked touching Tasuku's back which the place which would hurt was most likely. "Haahaaa, aaaahhhhh"

Tasuku was in so much pain that he could not speak. " Please take off your shirt. I should see if there's a cut or a bruise." Suzumi said. Tasuku did as told. " Tasuku! There is a very big bruise and redness on your back. Let me put some medicine on it".

Suzumi said. She turned on the light and applied a medicine called 'hontou'. " Does it hurt now?" Suzumi asked. " Yes, it does b..but it is better then be..before". Tasuku replied. " Good, but it is already past 12 and I can't let you stay up more late. Now, I'm turning off the light and don't move too much now, okay?" Suzumi said turning off the light, Tasuku nodded.

 _After 2 hours_

" Huh? What time is it?" Tasuku thought. " And my thought is dry too, maybe I should go and drink some water". Tasuku got up and went outside. He closed the door very quietly or Suzumi might wake up. As he was walking downstairs, Hanako heard and thought it might be Suzumi but when she picked out her door, she saw Tasuku. Hanako , at first started to wonder and then she finally made up her mind to go and apologize to Tasuku for what she had done the following day.

Tasuku took a glass and a water bottle out of the fridge and just as he was about to drink, he spotted someone behind the door. " W.. Who's there?" Tasuku hesitated. " Umm. It's me, Hanako" Hanako replied.

" Thank goodness, I thought it was a ghost and… I just think they are too creepy, not that I'm afraid" Tasuku sounded relieved. " Umm. Sorry!" Hanako said straightforward. " No need, it is natural that people get a little afraid."

" Not for that… I.. I'm just terribly sorry" Hanako did sound kind of scary. "for what then… Hana?" Tasuku asked. " For today… I didn't mean to.. I know it is bad but I was being forced to and.. and.." Hanako started to cry. " It's okay! I understand your circumstances." Tasuku said softly and hugged her.

" Really? But it was a really mean thing and i…" Hanako was trembling at the thought of what Tasuku might say. "Right now it's okay. I'm kind of used to it now." Tasuku said with a smile. " Tasuku? If you are having trouble making friends.. then tell me.. it's the same with me" Hanako said. "No, it's nothing like tha….. what did you just say?" Tasuku asked confused. " It's true… nobody wants to be my friend!" Hanako screamed and ran towards Tasuku. Tasuku paused for a moment and thought deeply.

" Hanako, then you is that girl with you, I mean that a girl always walks with you home and talks with you?" Tasuku asked. " She says that she is my friend but I figured out that behind the scenes she is also not my friend. I guess that she felt pity and lend me a hand trying to fool me" Hanako answered casually.

" Hana…. Well you can be my friend.. is that okay?" Tasuku said softly. " Hmm. Okay.. b. but I always wanted to say that I … always wanted to be your friend and now I finally get a chance." Hanako ran out of the kitchen leaving the cop surprised and shocked.

 _In the morning_

" Tasuku, wake up" Suzumi softly said. "I'll wake up tomorrow, let me sleep today". Tasuku unconsciously uttered. " The same excuse as Yota, I just sometimes have a feeling that I'm dealing with a junior Yota here". Suzumi grinned. " TASUKU! It's almost past 10! I you said me to wake you up at 8, for an assignment!" Suzumi yelled making Tasuku fall of the bed. " It's only 9:50*yawn* 9:50? 9:50.. ? 9:50! I had to wake up early so I could finish my project.. and I needed to finish my home work too. Now what am I going to do?"

Tasuku screamed in horror. " I saw you sleeping like a baby at 8 and thought that you might be very tired. So I only gave you this one favor and typed your report for you" Suzumi replied with Tasuku breathing a sigh of relief.

"You better get going to the bathroom or I'll go first, dumb head" Gao taunted. "Hmm." Tasuku ran off to the bathroom. "Oh… what are these boys? I never understand them?" Suzumi sighed.

"TASUKU! Why are you even here? If you can't keep up with me then… then just stop interfering!" Gao yelled at Tasuku. "It's not like I have a choice!" The whole world is against me! I also have Jack, my buddypolice badge and my house taken away from me!" Tasuku also shouted back. "Oh yeah! Then why don't you find another place to stay cause my home is not a hotel!" Gao shouted.

"Boys? What happened? Why are you both fighting?" Suzumi asked " Mom! You said me that if you can't make up with someone then leave them right?" Gao asked. "Then that is what we are going to do, as neither you or Tasuku are matching up with us so, we are leaving this house and going to the U.S" Takashi continued. "What! Please don't! why are you making a fuss of it" Suzumi cried. "We have already made up our mind… and to any concerns ask grandma, she knows and gave us this option" Gao angrily said heading out with Takashi. "I told them too and it' fine! Leave them!" Hanae said a bit angrily. "Hmm." There were tears in Suzumi's eyes. "Sorry Mrs. Mikado… I really didn't mean to, I didn't even know that something like this might happen" Tasuku sadly said. "It's okay dear, I knew this was bound to happen and without those two around we might be able to have a little ease" Suzumi grinned and Tasuku nodded.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Suzumi asked. "Tasuku can you cook?" Hanae asked. Tasuku nodded with a very surprised look. "Then why don't you cook for us today?" Hanae asked. "No, Mom I think that y-" "It's okay, tell me what do you all want to eat and I'll make it!" Tasuku said cutting off Suzumi. Suzumi was still unsure about this decision. "Oh well, if that's want you want, I'm fine with it" Suzumi said.

 _After a while_

"Delicious food is ready, with a" Tasuku said with a grin. "I'd love to taste it!" Suzumi said while handing out the food. "Mom, what should I give you?" Suzumi asked. "Sorry, I need to go to your cousins place, she is quite tensed, I'll grab a piece of Onigiri if you may?" Hanae asked. Suzumi nodded.

"Guess we'll have to start without her" Hanako exclaimed. The three sat on the table but Suzumi was deep in thought. "How could she just ask him to make food, then go without eating anything? Something is definitely wrong and I'll have to find out" Suzumi thought. "Mrs. Mikado?" Tasuku asked. "Hey! Mom!" Hanako also said. "Hey!" Tasuku and Hanako both yelled to snap Suzumi out of her thoughts. "Huh? Yes? What is the matter?" Suzumi politely spoke. "What were you thinking? Are you going to let the delicious cake and stuff go away by spacing out?" Hanako teased Suzumi. "No I'm not!" Suzumi grabbed a big piece of cake and started to eat it, Hanako and Tasuku smiled.

 _At Takashi and Gao_

"So dad, in this new house? I am telling a perfect plan to destroy and crush that so called prodigy, and I'm serious, so I can tell that person!" Gao told Takashi. " Of course, that's why we came to this big and new modern house!" Takashi grinned. "Good! You are following me, and sorry, I forget to poison few, so they are his friends". A voice came. "Master!" Gao and Takashi yelled.

 _Evening in Suzumi's house_

Hanae was not home and the three were very worried. "It's almost 6! And Granny is not home yet! Mom? Did something happen to her?" Hanako asks. " !"


	11. Chapter 11 The dead arose!

"Mrs. Mikado!"

Tasuku stood up and saw Suzumi who had fallen to the ground. "Mom!" Hanako ran towards Suzumi as we as Tasuku. Tasuku and Hanako lifted her up and saw that she as so much stressed and tired that she had fainted but that was not for long.

Hanako as unfortunately not very tall so she couldn't carry Suzumi so Tasuku had to do the job.

 _In Suzumi's room_

"Tasuku? Will she be okay?" Hanako was very worried as well as Tasuku. "I don't know Hanako. But I think she would be better soon now let's go outside, we may be disturbing her" Tasuku said while walking out with Hanako following him. Tasuku closed the light and door. "Hanako? Do you have any work to do? Like your homework?" Tasuku asked just outside the door of Suzumi's room. "Well not really…" Hanako was about to run but Tasuku caught her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Hanako! If you have any homework then you should do it" Tasuku was still holding Hanako as in his experience as a buddy cop he knew that the target gets away once you let go. "I… I don't know how to do that work?" Hanako sighed. "And Gao has even left so who can I ask?"

"Hey! You don't trust me! I am even older than Gao! Well about 1 year older but I am! I can tell you how to do it" Tasuku smiled. "I totally forgot about you! Tasuku-senpai!" Hanako said with a grin and the two went to Hanako's room to study.

 _In Hanako's room._

"So which thing you don't understand?" Tasuku asked. "This one, this one, this one, this one, this one, these ones and these ones" Hanako said carelessly. "What! You don't understand any?" Tasuku jumped about 2 feet in the air.

"If that's how to put it then I don't understand any" Hanako smiled. "*sigh* okay then let me explain! In this one you have to use the BIDMAS rule s-" "what is BIDMAS?" Hanako asked suddenly cutting off Tasuku.

"It means Brackets ,Indices , Division, Multiplication, addition, Subtraction. Follow this and your answers would be correct"

Tasuku waited and looked at Hanako's copies meanwhile. After about an hour when Hanako had finished her work she looked back and saw Tasuku in a deep sleep. She decided not to wake him up and put a blanket over him. Hanako went outside and was very hungry.

"I wonder if granny came back." Suddenly the phone began to ring. Hanako picked it up and when she answered Hanae was on the other line telling that she would be back tomorrow as she had something to do.

Hanako was quite shocked. She tried not make something for her to eat but ended up cutting her finger a bit. "Oh man! I really wish someone would wake up and make me a sandwich. " Hanako kept thinking. It was quite a while and no one was waking up. It was night when Hanako went to see I any one could wake up. She went up to Suzumi's room but she was not in the condition of being awoken. She went to her room and decided to wake up Tasuku.

"Tasuku! Tasuku!" Hanako said while shaking the cop. "What is it? I want to sleep more Jack! I don't want to go on duty anymore!" Tasuku said while turning and tossing. "Tasuku! I am not Jack! I am Hanako!" Hanako yelled making Tasuku jump up. "Oh I'm sorry. It looks like I fell asleep on your bed." Tasuku said. "No! it's okay but can you make me something because I am very hungry!"

For the first time Tasuku felt as though he was a big brother and his younger sister was asking him to do something. Tasuku agreed and went out to make a sandwich. Suddenly something hit Tasuku from behind and he was about to fall but managed to keep his balance. Hanako had jumped up in the air and hugged Tasuku from behind.

"Hanako! I was about to fall!" Tasuku said while sitting down and putting his hand on Hanako's hand which were wrapped around Tasuku's neck. "It's okay! If you would have fallen down you would gotten up again." Hanako grinned.

 _After a while_

Suzumi had woken up and went down to check on them. "Hun? Mom! Your awake!" Hanako said with a joy. "ye-" suddenly the door bell rang and Hanae came in. "I just came back early" Hanae said.

"Now that's everyone is here why don't we eat dinner?" Suzumi asked with the rest nodding. "Mom? Would dad and Gao be alright?" Hanako said making Suzumi angry for no specific reason. "I don't know! " Suzumi closed her eyes.

"Gao is tough, he would be okay Hanako and mom… I mean Mrs. Mikado!" Tasuku was ashamed what he had just said. Suzumi looked at him for a while. "It's okay Tasuku. I would be really happy if you called me mom. Think of me as one and think of Hanako as your sister" Suzumi suggested. "I don't know! I mean that I am imposing for you and…"Tasuku paused for a second. "You are not imposing! Come on! I think of you as a son!" Suzumi admitted. Tasuku and Hanako looked at her with fascination.

"I agree too! Big brother Tasuku?" Hanako grinned.

"i. I don't kno-" "Tasuku! Think of this as an order!" Suzumi demanded. "Okay then… Mom?" Tasuku hesitated. "It's better now!" Suzumi said while handing the plates.

"Well you should refer to be as big brother too, Tasuku ? Hanako you are really forgetting about me!"

All four of them looked back. A very complicated scene as building up. "This.. T… This ca…. can't… b… b…. be… t.. tr…true! Yo..Yota!?" Suzumi was as shocked as the others. "Come on Mom! It is me! Mikado Yota!" a boy just like Yota said making Suzumi sit down. "Yes! No! this can't be true! This is just a dream! Even though I wish it was not but it is a dream!" Suzumi said trying make the illusion go away. Tasuku and Hanako were unable to answer.

"Please bring me water!" Suzumi said putting her hand on her head. "There you go Mom!" Yota said giving Suzumi a glass of water. "thank you Tasuku!" Suzumi said drinking the water. "M..Mom? that wasn't me!" Tasuku said with his mouth and eyes wide open, still looking at Yota. "Oh was it? Then I guess Hanako must have given it? Alright then thank you Tasuku for telling and thank you Hanako for giving me water" Suzumi said like nothing unusual had happened.

Yota had dropped to the floor. "Mom! It was not us! It was Yota-nii! I mean that person like Onii-san!" Hanako said making Suzumi believe a bit. "See? I am Yota ,mom!" the person said.

"How come it is possible! He… Yota died!" Suzumi yelled with tears in her eyes. "I know what happened to me but I am standing in front of you mom!" Yota said as though he was recalling all the painful things. "This can't.. can't be possible!" Suzumi cried but with real tears.

Yota hugged Suzumi and she was very shocked. "Mom? Come on now! Don't cry! I want to see your happy smiling face!" Yota asked kindly. "Yes of course but Yota? How come you are still alive?" Suzumi believed a little then before. "I know I was dead! But you see that a person I knew had a buddy that could turn the dead alive! He tested on me and I came back!" Yota smiled.

"Hun?... something back to live? Wait a minute! Do you mean Dead Revival Oxide?" Tasuku asked curiously. "Auh! Well yeah! It was Oxide but I think that you are not happy with Oxide?" Yota replied. "That's because that dragon has one more thing except bringing back dead" Tasuku turned as black as a thunder cloud.

"What do you mean?"

"Besides bringing back dead it can also make the alive into dead! If it ants he can also create disasters!"

"Umm…. Your right. The dragon is special. It has many disastrous affects as well as applause worthy"

"Yota, Tasuku? Please leave buddyfight for a while and why not eat together? I would eat with two new faces. Well not new but right now!" Suzumi suggested and everyone nodded.

 _After Dinner_

"Dinner was delicious!" Hanako exclaimed. "Yes it was! But….. WHAT!? It is 4;30am? I can't believe this!" Suzumi yelled and every one stared at the clock in disbelief. "We had been up so late? Now Mom would…" Tasuku looked back at Suzumi a bit terrified. "Hanako! Tasuku! Yota! Why don't yo-" "Ryuenji Tasuku! Mikado Yota! Prepare yourselves!"

 **You guys better believe this. I wrote this and 5 more stories sacrificing my night sleep in a hurry. Those of you reading this please tell others to read this story too and the ones who have only read this story of mine please read my other one too. It is 'Two Collisions'. It is a crossover between Future Card Buddyfight and Inazuma Eleven. As for, it is also humor so you will love it! Thanks. Please read both of my stories or my sacrifice would be a big waste!**


	12. Chapter 12 Memories in blackWho did it?

"Ryuenji Tasuku! Mikado Yota! Prepare yourselves!"

A quite spooky voice was heard to which Tasuku and Yota got prepared to protect the others and also because their names were called out. "Tasuku! Get ready. Something is about to come!" Yota said. "Yes, Nii-san!... who are you? Come out and face us!" Tasuku asked.

"*evil laugh* Ryuenji! Take this" a very creepy looking monster threw a blaze at Tasuku and Yota. They dogged it by falling to the side. Yota protected his mother from getting hit. Tasuku looked around and saw something. "Hanako! Get away" Tasuku ran towards Hanako who was about to get hit by the blaze but instead both of them got hit and they teleported somewhere.

"Tasuku! Hanako!" Yota ran to save them but he was too late. "T…T…Ta..Tasuku! H.. Hanako!" Suzumi had tears in her eyes and she started to cry as she thought they were done for. "Y…You! What did you do with them! Tell me or I'll…." Yota had anger and hatred in his eyes and he said this a bit strictly with his words filled with anger. "You… will… know… soon… Mikado" the creature disappeared. Yota ran towards that point but he was depressed so he stooped and his face was covered in a blank aura and his fists were closed tightly, with his face bent down. "Mom…. I will bring Hanako and Tasuku back!" Yota said in a low tone. "Yota….."

 _Tasuku and Hanako's place_

"Auh…." Tasuku opened his eyes slowly. "Where am I? and Hanako! Where is she?" Tasuku looked around aimlessly and found Hanako lying on the ground about 5 feet away from him. Tasuku got up from the ground and ran towards Hanako. "Hanako! Hanako! Wake up! Are you okay?' Tasuku tried to wake her up but she didn't wake up at that time, she woke up after about 10 minutes. "Onii-chan?! Where are we?" Hanako got up. "Hanako you are awake?" Tasuku looked at her. "We were hit by that blaze and… are we on the mountains?" Hanako asked. Tasuku went quiet. He had the same depressed expression as Yota from before. He said nothing. "Onii-chan? Tasuku-nii-chan? Why are you looking sad?" Hanako asked but the response from Tasuku was the same.

Hanako knew that there was no way to make him listen then to snap him out of this. Suddenly strong wind blew that Hanako fell over and she started to cry. Tasuku came to his senses when he heard Hanako cry. "Hanako! What happened? You are not hurt are you?"Tasuku went to pick her up. "No… I … am not hurt… but…. Why were you so sad..! I would cry too if you are not happy!" Hanako began to cry even louder. "No… I was just… it was like… you see that this is the same mountain which I came to in the disaster so…"

"Okay understood! Let's get going Onii-chan!" Hanako started to look around. "Weren't you just crying?" Tasuku said *sweat drop* "It was all to make you come in this world again!... but leave this and how will we get home?" Hanako smiled. "Why you!... you should know how to go down a place like this!" Tasuku got angry and clenched his fist hard at eye contact but his eyes were closed. "I asked you because you are older so you might know?"

"Okay then… let's go down as I think we are at the top" Tasuku and Hanako started walking.

 _At the Mikado house_

"Mom… are you okay?" Yota asked. "Yota… where are Tasuku and Hanako? Where did that creature teleport them?" Suzumi asked still crying. Yota became depressed. "Mom! Please don't cry. I promise you I would find them! Dead Revival Oxide! You came again but this time took away Tasuku and Hanako! If you wanted then why did you do it to them. Why didn't you do it to me?!" Yota said facing towards the wall saying no one in particular except the dragon.

"You took my life when I was about to be cured right!? Then Takihiro (Yota's supposed friend who's buddy is Oxide) you even asked Oxide to give me life again as you could not see my family in pain then why did you get out of control!? Why did you move the plates which caused the disaster? Why did you make all the people lose their families? Tasuku was one of them who lost something very precious! You weren't like this when we met ,Takihiro! Nor you nor your buddy. Why did you change? Are you happy seeing people unhappy and when their families break? You did it because your family had been destroyed by the earthquake when you were small, in 2017! If you wanted to see your family you could have asked Oxide to bring them back….! Why…. Why did ….. you make the others suffer. You know how you dealt with the pain then think about the others who went through the same pain! Pl…please Takihiro! Stop now and I bet this case with Tasuku and how everyone hates him now is done by you and …. Oxide…. I know why! Wanna know? Then …. It is because you were jealous of him. He had also lost his family and you too but he got popularity and you didn't and because of this you hated him. You made Oxide do this. I am right Takihiro! I am your best friend so I know how you feel!" Yota shouted and his eyes were blurry, filled with tears.

"Yota.." Suzumi looked at her son who was trying hard not to cry. It was quite an emotional scene (I may not have made it that emotional. Sorry)

 _In the mountains_

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes Hanako"

"How far is it back?"

"I am not sure but why are you asking. I told you not to worry."

"My ankle is hurting a lot"

Tasuku stopped and he looked at Hanako's ankle. It had a big bruise on it. Tasuku knew that she could not walk like that and he could not even force her too.

"What can we do then?" Hanako was worried. "I guess I have no choice but give you a piggy back ride" Tasuku suggested. "What! I am old enough and I would not do it! I would prefer to walk on foot then!" Hanako grumbled. Tasuku sat down with his knees touching the ground. He put his hand behind his back and asked Hanako to stop arguing and get on.

"This is weird but…. Okay!" Hanako got on. "Onii-chan? What is the time?" Hanako asked. Tasuku took out his mobile "Onii-chan! You can call home and tell them that we are safe!" Hanako suggested.

"I thought about that but I can't as my mobile signals aren't coming and my mobile isn't working well" Tasuku sighed. "Well whatever. It is about to be 6 am and you might get to see the beautiful sunrise like I did. And Hanako. I know you think that this mountain is in Chou-Tokyo right? But it isn't. This mountain is in Hokkaido meaning we are in Chou-Hokkaido at the time. Don't worry. We would get there in a day or two" Tasuku hesitated to tell it to Hanako.

"Wait a minute! We are in Chou-Hokkaido? Now what will we do?" Hanako started to panic. "Don't worry. I know what to do. Trust me! Hanako it is quite late so you can sleep" Tasuku asked. "How? I mean where should I sleep?" Hanako replied. "You can sleep on my shoulders. I am carrying you. It's okay." Tasuku said making Hanako a bit satisfied and within 10 minutes she was fast asleep.

"Good" Tasuku whispered. "It is getting brighter. The time when I met Jack. Jackknife dragon! Findar the 100th! Where are you? What has happened to you. Our promise. You remember right? Then please! Come back! I am lonely without you. Even though I may have found a new family, I still want your company." Tasuku looked at the sun rising and thought about Jack.

"I will find you Jack and I would make Mom, Hanako and Yota nii-san happy!"

"That is if you would good for nothing prodigy!"

 **More chapters to be published soon. Sorry for delays but when a dreaded thing known as school started again I could not write that many chapters! Sorry! (=^=) but still I hope you enjoyed! Please R &R and ask other people to read my stories too. Thanks a lot minna!**


	13. Chapter 13 Old Memories

"That is if you would. Good for nothing prodigy!"

Tasuku looked around and saw no one in particular. "I must be dreaming!" Tasuku thought. By that time Hanako woke up. "Ah! Hanako you are wake already?" Tasuku said putting the little girl down. "Yes I am but are we there yet?" Hanako asked. "No.. not yet but I think that in another five or ten minutes we would be down the mountain. We can go from the train a bit further to the nearest airport. We would go from the airplane back home… " Tasuku replied. "Um..okay"

 _Back at the Mikado Residence_

"Mom I am telling you that they would be alright!" Yota stood up and comforted her mother. "Do you think so?" Suzumi had tears in her eyes. "Auh… u .. umm" Yota lied. He was not even sure himself what happened to those two. "But… I am telling you that I would bring them back!" Yota hugged her mother. Yota had grown taller but his looks and personality were the same from the time of his death.

"Thanks Yota… I am so glad to have you back! But I have learned a thing. When one happiness comes to me the other one disappears" Suzumi sounded sad. "Mom! If you say these things then more tragedies will lay on you!" Yota cried. "But don't you think it is right? First when Tasuku came to live with us I was so happy but then Gao didn't get along. When things were getting a bit better, Takashi and Gao left the house. Then you came but now Tasuku and Hanako are taken away." Suzumi smiled but a smile of pain. "Um.. It.. I know! It is true but…" Yota looked the other way.

He could not negate this as it is was true.

"But still! Okay fine. Mom please… please come back to your senses! I also feel sad but it doesn't mean that I forget who I am and what I am doing!"Yota shook Suzumi a bit who was almost out of the world. "Please mom! I promise you that no matter what I would find them!"

"Yota?" Suzumi looked at Yota with worry and then hugged him. Yota was a bit uneasy at first as it had been 7 years since he last hugged anyone but after a while he smiled. "Please Yota!" Suzumi cried.

 _Tasuku and Hanako_

"Onii-chan? I think that is the train station!" Hanako jumped with excitement. "Yeah that's it Hanako. We have finally made it" Tasuku smiled. "Thank goodness!" Hanako sighed a sigh of relief. "Um.. is there any train going to Sapporo?" Tasuku asked at the front counter. "Yes… one is… How many tickets?" The lady sitting at the counter asked. "2 please" Tasuku replied. "There you go" the lady said very rudely. Tasuku understood the sign and sighed. "I'm getting a bit used to this now"

"Onii-chan…" "Um… are you going to Chou-Tokyo Ryuenji?" The women who had once helped Tasuku in her store (chapter 2). "Yes I am but what are you doing here?" Tasuku asked kindly. "Some work…"

"Oh I see"

"Ryuenji you must hurry back. I don't know why but it is very important! If not you will be in great trouble… please follow my instructions as they are always true!" the old lady alleged. "Uh… thank you very much! I really appreciate this. Hanako! Let's go! We need to get back after all right?" Tasuku smiled.

 _In the train_

"So Onii-chan who was that old lady?" Hanako asked. "Just someone I met a while ago. I was kicked out of the force at that time and I had to leave my house as well. I wondered around and came in her shop. Her sons were very mean to me but she stopped them and she was proved kind by me an-"

"When you came to our house?" Hanako interrupted. "Well just before that. On the same evening. I took some food and went over to your place but the surprise I got was…." Tasuku looked sad as well as Hanako. They were sad at losing Gao. "Do you think he would come back Onii-chan? I really miss him" Hanako cried. "Uh.. well… As he was behaving it is rare…" Tasuku looked at Hanako who had lost hope. "But he may come back… some things are unpredictable…" Tasuku make a fake smile. "You really think so?" Hanako regained her hope. "Uh.. well… y …yes?" Tasuku said reluctantly.

"Yippee! I knew it!" Hanako cheered. Tasuku was happy to see Hanako smile but deep in his heart he was guilty and depressed to tell her something which was near impossible. "Then I w-" the train stopped. As it was a maglev train and was going as fast as lighting the break was very sharp and dangerous. Hanako almost fell off her seat but Tasuku caught her.

"What was that?" Tasuku wondered. Suddenly he saw a monster which looked familiar to him but the monster alone looked as though something bad had happened with it so he started tearing the areas nearby and destroyed it.

The monster was black in colour and had red eyes, a sign he was manipulated. The monster was a dragon. The dragon looked familiar to Tasuku. When he strained his eyes a bit and looked at it he saw his buddy 'Jackknife Dragon!'. Tasuku looked in disbelief then he ran towards Jack. His buddy, his partner and his only family!

"Jack… Jack… Jack! I knew you would come back!" Tasuku cried and as he was about to approach his buddy a voice shouted to get back. It appeared that Utsonomiya Toramaru who had once met him. "Toramaru!" Tasuku yelled. "I have met him after a very long time! The buddypo-" Jack had hit Tasuku with his claw and he had gone flying in the air. "Ryuenji-senpai! Ryuenji-senpai! Are you okay!" Toramaru ran towards the cop. "Y..yes I'm alright… but what happened to him?" Tasuku asked getting up. "I don't know exactly but what I can guess is that he has been mani-" "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Are you hurt?" Hanako ran towards Tasuku. "No… thankfully I'm not hurt except for the bruise. But…. Hanako! Get back! Don't come near!" Tasuku yelled. "It's dangerous!"

"Yes Onii-chan." Hanako went back. "As I was saying… Jack might be manipulated by the buddypolice and if he is then only they can control this." Toramaru suggested. "How do you know it's true!" Tasuku yelled in shock.

"Auh.. well… Ryuenji-senpai you see the colour of Jack? It's dark but his actual colour is green his eyes are even red… a very important sign for it. You told me that the buddypolice hates you know right? Plus they took Jack away from you and captured him. Well then this is something to.. in a way torture you. If you see your beloved one fighting and doing wrong… even going to the extent of even hitting their own buddy. That is a pain! It must be to make you so downgraded in their visions. And later own they would say that even your own buddy hates you and hits you, making fun of you in a way. I don't know if it is true or not, maybe I am just making you more depressed" Toramaru sighed. Tasuku smiled. "No you are not… your explanation is tooooo good to be ignored. In fact the way you told me it all makes sense. Jack is maybe really mani-"

"Onii-chan! Look out!"

 **Sorry guys for the delay! Actually when the horrendous thing known as 'PAPERS' and 'RESEARCH' started I have no time… I am so sorry. Please be patient if the chapters come out a bit late. Thanks a lot guys!**


	14. Chapter 14 The secret of hatred!

"Onii-chan! Look out!

Hanako yelled. Tasuku and Toramaru looked around and saw Jack, furiously coming to attack the two. Tasuku dodged but Toramaru got hit. He fell on the ground. Just as Tasuku was about to approach the boy, a strong wind blew. Tasuku almost fell down because of the pressure. Hanako was pulled back inside the train as she was trying to get close to Tasuku to help him. Suddenly another monster appeared. He also had dark red eyes with a black body. The other monster also had a drill. Tasuku strained his eyes and was in horror. It was none other than Drum!

"Drum! Is it really you?! What happened to you? And Jack. What is wrong? Please spea-" "They won't as they are under my control!" Gao appeared on his buddy skill. "G…Gao…" Tasuku looked up in horror*sweat drop* "Wha… What… What happened to you!"

Gao remained silent. "Gao! Tell me!" Tasuku yelled but the response was the same. "Gao… Gao… ! Please tell me your intentions… Tell me… Tell me! WHAT ARE YOU REALLY AFTER!" Tasuku yelled.

"You're asking me that now?" Gao grinned an evil smile but his eyes were covered in bags and he looked depressed. "Yes I am! Tell me your intentions and what do you plan to do Mikado Gao!?" Tasuku pressed his teeth. "Huh! If you insist then….. but be sure you don't feel depressed. Okay…?" Gao said in a soft, spooky rather dangerous voice. "Auh…*sweat dropping*" Tasuku was having second thoughts. "Come on… Now tell me. Do you recognize the buddypolice badge?..." Gao asked politely while showing something which was in his hand. Tasuku's eyes widened.

"G..G..Gao! How come yo-" "Surprised?" Gao's eyes thinned. He looked totally scary. "G…Gao… please… tell me what's happening?" Tasuku clenched his fists tightly and his eyes were under his bangs. "I told you before… Why are you asking this now! When all of the happenings is done?" Gao also clenched his fist and his eyes were also covered up by his bangs.

For a few seconds no one moved. The cool breeze was only heard. Tasuku and Gao stood there completed solemn. "Gao-nii-chan! Tasuku-onii-chan!" the two boys looked behind and saw Hanako calling out there names but few people were pulling her back inside. "H…H…Hanako?!" Gao trembled a bit.

"Please Gao-nii-chan! What happened to you? Please tell me!" Hanako screamed. "Huh!... you too? *sweat dropping*" Gao said a bit softly. "I told you things are too late now!" He yelled at Hanako. "Gao-nii-chan…"

"G…Gao…T…T…Tasuku…"

Everyone looked towards the two dragons and saw Jack uttering their names . "J…Jack!" Tasuku's eyes widened. "Jack!" Gao also looked a bit worried. "G…Gao! Tasuku! Hanako!" Drum exclaimed. "Drum?! Jack! Have you both broken the curse?" Gao looked at the dragons. "Gao… I never thought you would turn your own buddy into evil. How could do? Didn't you defeat Gaen? Tell me who was the one to take release me from the dark core and save me? Who defeated Gaen Kyoya and saved the world from the attack of darkness dragon world monsters? Who stopped Kyoya from manipulating the whole world? It was you Gao! It was not even me and none other except for Mikado Gao , so what happened to him?" Tasuku asked with tears in his eyes.

Gao was moved to tears. "T…Tasuku! You may not know but I do… something has been done which can't be changed! Do… Do you think I'm doing this on purpose? Drum is my buddy! He is as precious to me as my family! Jack being the same. He is your buddy meaning my buddy too! You are important to me Tasuku, whatever you think about me I don't… don't… don't… AHHH!" Gao held his head and screamed hardly. He sat down. "G…Gao…" Drum again turned black. "Drum! G… Gao what happened?" Jack also changed back.

"G…Gao…" Tasuku looked in horror. "Do you think you can break my curse?" Suddenly the voice came which turned out to be Oxide. "Dead Revival Oxide! What are you after? And what did you do with them?" Tasuku looked at the giant, scary and blood-hungry dragon. "Why are you asking me?" Oxide giggled.

"What do you mean asking you?" a puzzled Tasuku asked. "Ask my buddy if you really want to you. I have devoted my life and will to him and I would do whatever he says without asking or complaining." Oxide said with his sneaky orange-red eyes (Dead Revival Oxide is not any dragon. Just a made up of mine). "Your buddy?"

"What did you think? I was some illegal monster?" Oxide asked.

"Ryuenji Tasuku! Don't go fooling around with my buddy!" another boy appeared. "And you are?" Toramaru asked. "Jeez! I am Yamamoto Takihiro. Nice to meet you. As far as you have guessed then yes. I am Oxide's buddy" The boy thinned his red-pink eyes and said in a dark voice.

Takihiro was a good-looking boy. He had red-pink eyes. (He is almost the same as Hakuryuu from Inazuma Eleven Go).

"Yamamoto Takihiro! Can you tell me why are you doing this to me? Or why are you doing this to us?" Tasuku pointed towards Gao. "Huh! You think I am doing this to Mikado? No! you're wrong! The people I want to hurt are you and… my used to be best friend… Mikado Yota!" Takihiro snapped.

"Yota-nii?!" Gao looked up in horror. "Gao?..." Tasuku looked at him worried. "Takihiro, you know that Yota-nii has died right? Then how come you can hurt him? Isn't it enough?" Gao's bangs covered up his eyes and he spoke in a depressed way. "Ryuenji-kun? Why don't you explain it? I know you know already what's going on" Takihiro smiled. "What! Tasuku! Tell me! What has happened?!" Gao was filled with fury (The same expression when Uzumaki Naruto went to save Gaara in Shippuden. After they reached the Akatsuki base and saw Gaara on the ground)

"Gao… when you left the house, at night, while we were on the dinner table a voice came. It turned out to be Yota-onii-san. Onii-san told us what happened and what Oxide did. In other words, he came back to life." Tasuku said

"Impossible…" Gao said in a low tone. "Impossible… Impossible! It is impossible! Yota-nii can't be alive! It's impossible!" Gao screamed. "Gao… but it I-" "No! I wou-"

"Just shut up you two!" Takihiro snapped. "Gao! He is a liar! Don't believe him! I am your master and don't you dare talk to someone else!"

Tasuku looked at Takihiro who was certainly planning something sneaky. "No Gao! Listen to me!" Takihiro pulled out a tuning fork which made an unpleasant sound. Gao covered up his ears and yelled. "Gao!" Yota yelled running towards the scene. "Onii-san?" Tasuku looked in disbelief. "Are you okay?" Yota asked kindly. "Hmm.. I… I am but you…?" tasuku still wasn't believing his eyes. "Yes I am here but… what happened to Gao?" Yota clenched his fists.

"He is-" "Onii-chan! Gao-onii-chan! Yota-nii-chan!" Hanako came out and had tears in her eyes. "Hanako? Y…Y…Yota-nii-chan! It can't be possible yo-" "So you came Yota?" Takihiro asked coldly. "Yes I did Takihiro! Leave my brothers, Gao and Tasuku and sister, Hanako!" Yota looked at Tasuku with a smile. Tasuku could not say a single word. "Gao! Mighty Sun Fighter! What happened to you?" Yota gave Gao courage. "I have…" Gao looked around.

"Leave him!" Takihiro yelled and took out the tuning fork again but this time Gao fainted. "Gao!"  
]"Gao!"

"Gao-onii-chan" Hanako, Tasuku and Yota screamed in horror. "No use now!" Takihiro made a bubble and lifted Gao inside. "Jack! Drum! …. Finish them!" and with this Takihiro took off with an unconscious Gao. "Yes master" Jack and Drum attacked them. Yota appeared and protected Hanako from an attack but got hit himself. "Yota-nii! Are you okay?" Tasuku ran towards the boy. "Yes Tasuku. I'm okay" Yota got up.

"Hanako!" A fire ball came towards Hanako. Something happened within a second. Yota and Tasuku protected her but got severely damaged. They fell to the ground and were unconscious but were still alive. "Onii-chan! Yota-nii-chan!" Hanako went towards them. "Please talk to me! Hang in there!" Hanako cried.

"Leave them now! You can't destroy a little girl now, can you?" Takihiro stopped the dragons and they all went away. "Why you!" Hanako pressed her teeth and wanted revenge.

And ambulance came and Suzumi also arrived at the scene. "No way! Tasuku! Yota!" Suzumi's eyes widened and she ran towards the boys. "Madam, we will take them to the hospital. They would be better soon. It is severe but now fatal. They would be better in a few days time." A man said while putting the boys in the ambulance. "Please!" Suzumi cried.

 _In the hospital room_

Tasuku and Yota were in one room. They were covered in bandages and were wearing the hospital clothes. Suzumi was worried and it looked like she could burst with tears at any time. "Yota! Tasuku! Please hold on!" Suzumi said again and again. Hanako looked at her mother with innocent sad eyes.

Suddenly Tasuku moved a bit and yelled a scream of pain in a low voice. "Tasuku! Are you okay?" Suzumi ran towards Tasuku. "M…Mom?" Tasuku tried to open his eyes but fainted again. "Tasuku? Tasuku? Tasuku!?" Suzumi cried. "Hanako, please go and call the doctor!" Suzumi said hurriedly.

"Hun? Yes mom!" Hanako dashed out to call the doctor.

 _After a while_

Tasuku was practically jumping while lying on the bed. Suzumi held him so that he does not fell down in the process. "Hanako! Where is the doctor?" A worried Suzumi asked. "He said he is just co-"

"Mikado Suzumi!"

 **So sorry guys for the delay! i had papers so it was hard for me. I am writing more chapters so i would try to upload as fast as i can. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15 In Critical Situation,Tasuku!

"Mikado Suzumi!"

The doctor called Suzumi. "Yes? What happened doctor?" Suzumi asked kindly and she went outside. Hanako looked at her mother and the boys and kept her head low in a thought.

 _Hanako's Flashback_

"Hanako! Watch out!" Yota shouted as a fireball was coming towards Hanako. Hanako looked at the fireball and closed her eyes. She thought that she could do nothing and what would happen would happen but the fireball didn't reach her. Hanako opened her eyes and saw Yota in front of her. "Yota-nii!" Tasuku yelled and he blocked the fireball in front of Yota.

"What should I do!?" Hanako thought. All of a sudden Tasuku fell to the ground and Yota dragged him back. Another fireball came but it was purple this time and it hit Yota. He fell to the ground too. Takihiro asked the dragons to stop and took Gao away. The boys didn't stand up from the ground because of the burns they had sustained. The ambulance arrived and Suzumi came too. Hanako was horrified.

 _Outside_

"What…. What do you mean doctor?" Suzumi stand still. "I meant that Mikado Yota is out of danger but Ryuenji Tasuku has sustained fatal wounds. In my humble opinion he won't make it but there is still a possibility that he may survive." The doctor said in a serious tone. "I…I…I can't believe what I'm hearing." Suzumi cried. "You should be happy Mikado-san, Tasuku is nothing but a bunch of trouble. He was kicked out of the buddypolice and I'm pretty sure you would kick him out too!" The doctor laughed. "Do you even know what Tasuku means to me! You have no idea! I am his…."

 _Inside the room_

Hanako stared at Tasuku. " _Why? Why did he save me!? He knew it would cost him his life but just why!? I could have died by myself! He really needed to jump in and save the day and he even knew it could cost him his life! I could have simply just died! Now he had to come and sacrifice himself right?"_ Hanako thought and agony started flowing inside her. She was livid towards Tasuku and Yota. She decided to leave them alone without informing anyone. Hanako did as she planned and left.

" _They think they're tough but I'll show them that I am no less!"_ Hanako thought as she went out.

 _Takihiro and Gao's side_

"Oxide! Oxide! Come here and give me the report please" Takihiro said kindly but dangerously. "Yes Takihiro?" Oxide asked. "Tell me the report on Mikado Hanako…. What has happened, did it happen like I asked you?" Takihiro replied. "Yes… She has-" "Started to hate Ryuenji Tasuku" Gao cut in. "What is going on with her now?" Takihiro asked. "She is going home and anger has started to fill up inside her. In other words the mission was a great success!" Gao replied. "Now they would suffer!" Takihiro laughed. "Yes Takihiro"

 _In the hospital_

"Where… am I?" Yota awoke from his faintness. "What happened and why am…. Argh! Argh! Why can't I move!?" Yota kept on trying to move but he was somehow frozen to the bed. Suddenly Yota saw Tasuku open a little of is eyes. "Tasuku? Tasuku?" Yota screamed but Tasuku's eyes were already so blurry that he could not hear a thing. Just as he was about to faint again, Yota screamed something but Tasuku had no clue what he said as he was unconscious.

Suzumi ran inside because of the noise. "Yo…Yota!? Are you okay?" Suzumi hugged Yota. "Yes Mom but Tasuku…"

"What happened to him!?"

"He woke up for a while but then he went unconscious again"

"I hope he is okay…."

"Mom you went outside right? What happened?"

"Well…. You see…."

 _Hanako's side_

"Do they think they're heroes? Who could protect me… ? I'll show them the true power of-"

"Hanako? What happened? You looked bumped out" A voice giggled.

"That voice… Aichi-Onii-san!"

"Hello Hanako"

 _Back in the hospital_

"WHAT!?" Yota yelled. "Yes, unfortunately that's true" Suzumi replied. "But Mom! Tasuku is still…"

"I know Yota. And I also know that he would be alright… I have… believe in him! He would survive this situation! Somehow…"

"Mom you are still uncertain about this so how come you are saying that?"

"Yota, I have belief in him. I know he would overcome this"

"Like he would! You even said that in the disaster! I know, I was there. You said that 'Hitomiko would not die! I have belief in her' but what happened she died in the end! You are saying the same thing again! Now tell me, is he going to survive or not!?" Yota yelled.

Suzumi looked at Yota and saw tears in his eyes. She wanted to say something but she didn't have the courage to answer the question, Yota asked. "Yota I…" Suzumi couldn't say anything else.

"I don't know... That is what you were going to say right? Tell me Mom! Don't keep quiet now, Tell me what…would happened to Tasuku!?" Yota started to cry. Suzumi looked at him with amazement and cried along.

"I don't know Yota! I don't know! I'm sorry" She hugged him and cried.

 _Hanako's side_

"Aichi-Onii-san what are you doing here?" I was informed about something here so I came to meet but on the way I saw you, looking depressed, so I talked to you" Aichi smiled. "Thank you Aichi-Onii-san… well the truth is that Tasuku-onii-chan and Yota-onii-chan…"

 _Hospital Room_

"Yota, relating to the disaster, I recommend nothing to be said in front of Tasuku. He already has gone through too much so he might not bear it this time. You know, the things happening nowadays" Suzumi asked.

"Hmm.."

"And Yota is you were present in the disaster-"

"M…Mo…Mom? Yo..Yota-n..nii? I… am.. so..sor..sorry f..for caus..causing…so much ..tro..trouble" Tasuku managed to speak. "Tasuku!" "Tasuku!" Suzumi and Yota cried. Suzumi ran towards him and hugged him. "M..Mom?"

"I am so glad that your conscious again!" Suzumi said happily and tears were forming. "Y…Yeah… but what… happened?" Tasuku asked. "It's a long story but are you okay?" Suzumi replied. "Yes… Yo…Yota-nii a..are you oka..okay?" Tasuku asked. "Yes I am but you know the curse 3-kai of Oxide right? I think he has applied the spell on me while I was protecting you and Hanako after you fell down." Yota declared. "What?! But how are you going to break the spe-" "Mom can you please leave us for the time being?" Yota cut Suzumi and said. "Yes. Why not?"

 _Outside_

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Suzumi wondered. "By the way, where's Hanako? Did she leave?"

"Um… excuse me. Are you Mikado Hanako's mother?" A young woman asked. "Yes I am… Oh my! Himawari-chan!" Suzumi exclaimed. "Suzumi-chan senpai!" The girl said happily. "I'm so glad to meet you again!"

"Me too Himawari-chan!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

"Hanako said to tell you that she was going home"

"I thought she went home"

"Anyways. Where's Yota-kun?"

"He's in the room with Tasuku"

"Oh…Tasuku. I see. Are you happy with him now?"

"Of course I am! You know why, right?"

"Yes Suzumi-chan senpai! Can I meet him?"

"Yes sure. I hope they are done talking though and can you please stop calling me Suzumi-chan senpai?"

"Of course, Suzumi-chan-san senpai! *evil grin*"

"Why you!"

 _In the room_

"So you're saying to go to dragon world and break this curse as it's not that powerful?" Tasuku asked. "Yes but you don't have to go. I can send someone else like Genma" Yota replied. "I am alright now! I can help Yota-nii!" Tasuku was still fixed on his word. Yota giggled.

"May I come in?" Suzumi knocked. "Yes Mom" Yota replied. "I am also done talking to-" "Yota-kun!" Himawari greeted. "Himawari-chan!" Yota was surprised. "Yes this is me Yota-kun!" Himawari argued. "Are you a nurse?" Yota asked. "Yes I am"

"Cool. But how?"

"Well I was recruited for being a nurse and I accepted"

"So this was your passion right? To become a doctor? Soon you would. I know as soon the people would recognize your talents!"

"Yes Yota-kun"

Suzumi looked at them with a smile. "Mom. Who is Himawari-chan?" Tasuku asked. "Oh! She? Well Tasuku, she used to be in the same school as me. She used to ask answers regarding the questions. She was way too young compared to me. She is the same age as Yota. In fact Yota is a month older than her. Well, our houses were really close so she used to come to my house. Her family and my family were friends from the start and we had a sort of connection. Himawari and Yota got along really well. I liked that as well. They played together and had tons of fun everyday but when Yota died… She was overwhelmed with emotion and she knew Gao was too so she started hanging out with him, but that didn't change the fact that Yota and Himawari were firm friends. Then one day she vanished out of the blue and didn't return so now here she is. After a span of 4 years, here she is" Suzumi explained.

"They must be really close then" Tasuku smiled a smile a young baby would have. Suzumi was speechless and she didn't want to lose him. "I hope I get along with them" Tasuku smiled again. Suzumi couldn't hold back and she hugged him. "Tasuku on the other hand was clueless.

"So Himawari-chan, why do you want to be that doctor?"

"After your death Yota-kun I decided and no one can change that"

"Why is that?"

"I thought that many kids like you would have died with that disease and knew the pain of it. I decided not to let anymore kids or adults die that way. Their families would be hurt and their friends as well. Hope you understand. But I don't know if I can become that doctor"

"I have belief in you! You can do it!" Yota smiled."Thank you Yota-kun! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're back. I was-"

"Tasuku! No, please don't!"


	16. Chapter 16 Tasuku's thirst!

"Tasuku! No, please don't!"

Suzumi cried. "I have no other choice Mom" Tasuku smiled. "But you aren't well and you need to rest." Suzumi said. "I have to get the antidote to cure Yota-nii from dragon world." Tasuku replied. "Tasuku! What in the world are you trying to do? I can ask someone else but right now you are recovering and not allowed to move." Yota scolded.

"Yota-nii. I know but I have an idea were this antidote might be." Tasuku smiled back. "B…But…"

"I'll be fine. Trust me"

"No… No, that's not it. You might not…"

"I told you not to worry. Mom I'll be back soon"

Everyone looked at Tasuku who had stood up from his bed and walking out the door. Tasuku looked back with the same grin Gao grinned. Suzumi was immediately reminded of Gao and looked sad. "Mom, Don't worry. I'll be back for sure!" Tasuku declared. "T..Tasuku" Suzumi said softly.

"Tasuku-kun. Be safe" Himawari smiled. "Sure" Tasuku looked exactly like Gao. Suzumi was shocked and thought about Gao. She thought about him and came to a conclusion that Gao would do the same thing and she smiled.

 _Hanako's side_

"So what's up Aichi-Onii-san?" Hanako asked. "Well. To be honest I knew what was happening here so I came to visit and see things. But to my surprise found you like that." Aichi replied. "You won't understand. So don't try like you know all!" Hanako shouted. "I know the situation. And you know…"

 _In the hospital_

"Mom? Didn't he look like…" "Yes I know Yota. They may not look so but actually they are the same."

"You guys are talking about Gao right?" Himawari asked. "Yes Himawari-chan." Suzumi replied. "They do look alike but I don't know if he'll be alright. He's in a critical situation right now" Himawari asked. "He'll be alright. I know!" Suzumi smiled. "Suzumi-chan senpai. Well anyway, now that Yota-kun will be okay and Tasuku isn't here, I recommend you to go home as it would be a best place to recover." Himawari smiled. "Yes. I think your right but I have a request." Suzumi replied. "Really? I'll accept any of your requests!" Himawari cheered. "Okay, then come home with us and stay for a while until Tasuku comes back and Yota recovers. Tasuku may need medical assistance when he comes back." Suzumi replied. "I would love to! Let's go!" Himawari grinned. "Sure. Get Yota in the car. I'll go to the front office." Suzumi asked. "Yes Suzumi-chan senpai" Himawari nodded. Suzumi smiled.

 _Outside_

"Please don't compel your body to move around" Himawari ordered. "I'll be okay Himawari." Yota smiled. "Geez, Yota-kun" she smiled back.

 _Mikado Residence_

Yota who was carried by Himawari and Suzumi was being led towards his room. "Yota-kun, you had surely grown tall." Himawari exclaimed. "Your right Himawari-chan. He is taller than both of us" Suzumi replied.

"All boys grow tall right?" Yota giggle. "My! Yota-kun" Himawari pushed Yota a bit. "Isn't Hanako very late?" Suzumi asked. "Now that you mention it, she is. It's about to sunset in half an hour. What would be wrong?" Himawari replied. "I'm getting a bit worried now"

 _Hanako and Aichi_

"Hanako, I think your mom would be getting worried about you. Shouldn't you go?" Aichi asked. "I think I should. Let's go to the hospital." Hanako replied. "Okay. I needed to meet your mom too" Aichi said. Hanako nodded and they both went towards the hospital.

 _In the hospital_

"Are Mikado Yota and Ryuenji Tasuku still here?" Aichi asked. "Sorry but they left few hours ago. Maybe you should check their house. Uzukomaki Himawari also left with them so they must be there" The attendant replied. "Oh I see, anyway, thank you" Aichi smiled and took Hanako outside. _"What a handsome boy!"_ The attendant thought.

 _Near Mikado Residence_

"Hun? Hanako? What's wrong?" Aichi asked. "I'm thinking what would Tasuku-onii-chan and Yota-onii-Chan's behavior be with me. I was the one who got them injured in the first place. I got out of the train and ran towards the battlefield and besides having to protect themselves, they had an extra burden, me, to protect also. I'm always a burden to everyone around me. Even when I-" "That's enough" Aichi shouted.

"Aichi-Onii-san?"

"Hanako, you shouldn't be like this! When have you been a burden?"

"Always Aichi-Onii-san!"

"I've never seen it happen Hanako, you're always the first to help!"

"Even now, your helping me go back home. I know you didn't really mean to meet Mom"

"Well…"

"What well Aichi-Onii-san? Aren't I right?"

"Well… you are but that doesn't mean you're always a burden!"

"Don't try to be modest." Hanako started to cry. "Hanako? I didn't think that you were the type to cry at everything" Aichi said kindly and sat down beside her cousin. "But…But… If I had enough power than I wouldn't have had got them get injured. I'm never to any use" Hanako cried. "Hanako, if you hadn't been there then they would have gotten badly injured and in the worst possible scenario they would have been dead right at the spot. Maybe because of you they didn't!" Aichi said. "Aichi-onii-chan no Uso-tsuki."

 _In the house_

"Yota-kun, What would you like to eat?" Himawari asked.

"I would like to eat someone with Aquamarine color hair and who wears an orange color sleeve-less shirt and blue jeans. Her complexion is fair. That person has long hair tied in a pony tail and wears high heels and her height is around 5 feet and 6 inches. That person is beautiful but very loud and stubborn and sometimes gets way too overboard when she sees a beautiful, handsome, young man like Mikado Yota. That person is very cheeky too" Yota replied. By then Himawari was red and had anger boiling up inside her.

"Yota-kun! You could have simply said you wanted to eat me!" Himawari yelled and shouted and went out very angrily. "Ha-ha! You ran away!" Yota taunted. "I'm going to bury you alive! oh but I have a plan to first kill you and then bury you!"

"Will you just shut up? I'm going to break your whole body down with just my finger!"

"Oh yeah?! Well in your current state you aren't even able to lift a finger!"

Suzumi watched the two fighting and her sweat dropped.

*knock knock* someone knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!"Suzumi opened the door and was surprised to see Aichi. "Aichi-kun? Why are you here? And Hanako! Where did you go?" Suzumi asked. "Well… I wanted to meet you and when I was coming I sort of ran into Hanako so we had a talk and then when we went to the hospital, you guys went back so e came here" Aichi told. "Aichi-kun…" Suzumi sighed. "Hun? What happened Suzumi-oba-chan?" Aichi asked. "You know Aichi-kun, there is a think known as mobile phone which you could use" Suzumi smiled. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" Aichi said in a goofy way.

"Geez… well why did you want to meet me?" Suzumi asked. "Well I had a little sister, but due to weak signals in our area these days, Mom couldn't call so I came to tell you myself." Aichi exclaimed. "Really?! Are you telling the truth?! Shizuka-chan never informed me of this" Suzumi gasped. "Maybe she wanted to keep it a surprise?" Aichi told. "Hmm… and why are you standing here? Come on inside" Suzumi smiled. "Yeah but I think I'll-"

"Suzumi-chan senpai! Should I add rice or- Aichi-senpai!?" Himawari gasped. "H…Himawari-chan?!" Aichi gasped.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. "I came to tell a good news. What about you?"

"Tell me the good news first too! Then I'll tell you!" Himawari argued. "Ok, if you insist. I came to tell that I had a little sister today." Aichi told. "Really?! That's great! Looks like Shizuka-nee will be busy for some time" Himawari smiled. "And now… Why did you come?" Aichi asked. "Well Tasuku-kun and Yota-kun had serious injuries so I had to nurse them but Tasuku-kun went to dragon world to get an antidote and now Yota-kun is left." Himawari smiled.

"Yota-kun? You mean Mikado Yota-kun?" Aichi suddenly became white. "But he… he died five years ago!" Aichi exclaimed. "It was actually because of Takihiro-san's buddy, Dead Revival Oxide who put him to death but reincarnated him too…" Suzumi told.

"Aichi-san! Come on! Don't say this! I am real dude!" Yota came out of his room. "Yota-kun! Yu shouldn't walk!" Himawari shouted. "It's okay, I'm alright now" Yota said. "Besides, there is something I wanted to tell Aichi-"

"Yota-kun!"

 **Yeah I know it was lame. But the good thing is that the story is still going** **Plz R &R. It's about to get heated up soooooon! **


	17. Chapter 17 Something New

"Yota-kun!?"

Aichi suddenly hugged him. "A…Aichi?" Yota spoke. "I'm so glad you're alive!" Aichi cried. "I'm glad to see you too Aichi-kun" Yota smiled.

 _After a while_

"So well that's how it was" Yota told Aichi everything that happened. "So Yota-kun… um well… why did Takihiro-san so this? I mean that you, me, Himawari-chan and Takihiro-san were best friends right?" Aichi asked. "He just got…manipulated that is."

"But who did it?"

"Most probably his buddy, Dead Revival Oxide. That monster is actually a devil."

"So you mean that he manipulated his buddy into bad things and now Takihiro-san is doing all the things he had deep down in his heart but never did it?"

"Yes. You have a great IQ level. You do know that Takihiro-san was never like this right. He was the nice, gentle kind who people went to ease their hearts. I miss the old days!"

"I know. Takihiro would never do anything like this. But can you tell me what kinds of things he is doing right now?"

"You do know that his family died in an earthquake right? It was the first Disaster that ever happened. He also offered into the buddypolice but was rejected. The same case happened with Tasuku but he ended up into the force and also became very famous. Now he thinks he wants revenge from Tasuku as he was the same as him. Their loved ones died in the same way and everything was the same but Tasuku ended up famous but Takihiro's name is not even known to anyone besides his friends. He wants revenge."

"This is definitely not Takihiro-san. He isn't I just know! But Yota-kun, what does that have anything to do with your death? I mean the disaster happened one year later after your supposed death."

"Aichi-kun… Actually at that time, Takihiro appeared to be friendly and all but deep down he wanted revenge from the police from not letting him join. This caught attention of a devil monster called Dead Revival Oxide, who came to earth. At that time Takihiro was not aware that Oxide as actually a foe, not a friend. Anyway he made him his buddy. Takihiro told everything to oxide and actually Oxide wanted Takihiro to be a villain character so he watched over Takihiro for a while. Then, one day while I was in the hospital, Oxide came to me and said that Takihiro is kind due to him. First he must kill me in order to make Takihiro a villain in the story. He did as he said but when Takihiro came to know of this, he begged Oxide to revive me. It took him a lot of time but Oxide agreed and I came back to life. I knew I couldn't just go back to my family so I waited for the time. And the next year when the disaster happened I knew that Oxide would strike again and this time with a fully manipulated Takihiro. My suspicions were proven correct as it happened"

"But Yota-kun what happened after that? I mean how did you know it was the right time and all?"

"Aichi-kun that is because when I heard that Tasuku-kun was forced out of the police, I knew that only Takihiro could do such a thing. He wanted to kick Tasuku out of the force and gain his position as boy wonder cop. That is his revenge. So when I got to know this, I knew that he would try to make Gao and his friends against him so no one could help him but Oxide also has a weak point in hypnotism. The people who care deeply for him. Like a mother or closer relationship are not harmed. Also few of those who have a care for him. Gao did have it but Oxide targeted Gao as Tasuku's only friend and rival would help him out. But Mom was not harmed due to her love for him. And you know why. Even your mom isn't affected."

"So how come you are not affected Yota-kun? I mean you're not his aunt or care-taker then how?"

"You forgot! Me and You were like his care-takers. Even Himawari-chan and Takihiro. When our Moms left, we had to take care of Gao, Hanako and Tasuku when they were really little. And also they are our cousins so we show no hate. They have a close relationship like brothers and sisters."

"So that's why I didn't show any hatred for him while my friends did. But Gao is still affected due to his target being him right? Even his love couldn't help. But Tasuku-kun is not aware of his family right?"

"No. Mom knows it too. Even your mother and You. After the disaster, Oxide cursed Tasuku to forget his other family. Now he doesn't know who his Oba-san are. Also Yawazaka-oba-san is in another dimension so she is not affected. But it is possible, as said by Himawari-chan, that Tasuku will probably recover his memories in a while"

"Does Yawazaka-oba-san know about this? I mean that Hitomiko-oba-san died and all that?"

"No. I think she doesn't but maybe she has. Also I do know-"

"Yota-kun! Aichi-san!" Himawari went into the room.

"What is it Himawari-chan?" Yota asked. "Suzumi-chan senpai is asking you both to come and eat."

"Ok. Be there in a minute"

 _After a while_

"Hope all of you have eaten?" Suzumi asked. "yes oba-san." Suzumi picked up the plates and started washing them.

"Uh…Yota-kun… Have you heard from Tasuku?" Suzumi asked. "No but perhaps you are worried about him?" Yota replied. "Yes. I am surely. His condition was not good when he left. I should've just stopped him but I could!" Suzumi said.

"Suzumi-chan senpai, he wanted to help. I am also concerned but don't you think he was forcing himself to?"

"Yes Himawari-chan. He did. After experiencing this I understood that his condition won't let him come back." "That's not true! I know he will come back!" Himawari protested. "Himawari-chan…"

 _In the evening_

"Hanako dear, please go and do your homework" Suzumi said. "I have already done it." Hanako smiled. "Good girl" Suzumi replied. "Hanako, in which class are you now?" Yota asked. "I'm in 3rd grade. Why?" Hanako replied. "It's been such a long time. When I died, you were 4 at that time" Yota sighed. "What's this gloomy atmosphere for!" Himawari yelled. "You know, Himawari-chan may not look like it but actually she-" RING!

The sound of the doorbell cut Suzumi's sentence. "I'll go get it." Suzumi said as she went to open the front door.

"Ta…tadai…ma" "Wait… what? Tasuku!" Suzumi cried as she went to hug Tasuku, who was leaning against the wall. "Tasuku? Why did you leave and how are you now?" Suzumi cried, still hugging Tasuku. "Auh… well I was… motivated to help. I'm fi…fine. Better than before" Tasuku said exhausted.

"Tasuku-kun!" "Tasuku-Onii-chan!" "Tasuku-san!" "Tasuku!"

Aichi, Hanako, Himawari and Yota ran towards him. "Are you okay?" Himawari asked as she hugged him. "Ye..Yes Himawari-nee…" Tasuku replied. "That's good to hear" She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Tell the truth Tasuku" Yota said angrily. "Yota-onii-chan, I'm telling… the truth" Tasuku asked confused. "How can you guys not notice that?" Yota pointed behind Tasuku where there was blood. "And look at Tasuku's waist. It's dripping with blood" Yota said as he walked towards them.

"Tasuku-kun! Why didn't you tell" Suzumi asked worriedly. "Well it's nothing really. While I was getting the antidote, a dragon kinda hit me and the stitches came undone. Nothing much" Tasuku tried smiling.

"Tasuku-kun, you do know that your wound was very deep and if even one of them came undone then you're in great danger and now you're saying that most of them came undone!?" Himawari yelled. "But…It doesn't hurt anymore." Tasuku said. "Still. I'll be getting the medicine. Suzumi-chan senpai, please take him up to the room. I'm just coming"

 _Upstairs_

"The stitches are done Tasuku-kun. Now don't move around for a while" Himawari said. Tasuku nodded.

Yota knocked on the door. "Yes Yota-kun. Come in" Suzumi said. He came inside. "Um… Tasuku, rest of the things later but did you actually get the thing I asked you for?" Yota asked. "Yes Yota-onii-chan. Here it is." Tasuku said handing over an antidote.

"Thankyou Tasuku."

"Can you still move?"

"No but I'm still trying. It is painful when I try to force my body and walk"

"Then you should drink the antidote. Also I learned something about Oxide when I was in dragon world"

"Really? Please tell me too"

"Well, actually his clan was not like this but one day, Dynamis accused their clan of something, which they didn't do. Then they began learning spells in order to avenge their insult. One of the spells they learnt was actually a manipulating spell that manipulated them after learning it and they became evil. The children in the clan became evil too due to the influence."

"But…But that doesn't make any sense. Why do they manipulate humans?"

"Because at that time Dynamis was a buddy monster of a human and they thought that the human manipulated her. So in order for to obtain their pride again, they started to manipulate the humans as they think that due to humans, they got insulted. Now it's their time to manipulate them and seek their aim."

"Why those clan!"

"Yota-onii-chan, you shouldn't get worked up over this. We'll definitely make them-"

"Mom! Come down quickly! It's bad! Tasuku-onii-chan! Yota-kun! It's another…another Disaster!"

" **So sorry guys for the delay! It isn't a good chapter is it? I made it in a hurry but don't worry, my next chapter will be the best one yet!"**


End file.
